Petite étincelle
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: (Chapitre 9 mis à jour !) La guerre sur Cybertron à tout ravagé. Beaucoup de bots sont tombés et le mal règne en maître. Tout espoir semblait perdu lorsque Optimus découvrit un jeune étincelant abandonné. C'est avec un lien fort entre les deux qu'ils partirent sur une planète nommée, Terre. Do not hesitate to translate my fiction into English, you are welcome to make him.
1. Prologue

Petite étincelle

Je me lance dans la fiction donc je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de grammaires, de conjugaisons ou de tournures de phrases. Je suis novice donc pas de flammes s'il vous plait !

L'appariement principal de cette histoire est Drame/Famille mais au début et à quelques autres moments il y aura de la Romance/Angoisse.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mes OC. Cette histoire est UA er se déroule avant et pendant les films.

_Lexique:_

**Temps**

**Astroseconde**: ½ seconde

**Breem:** 8,3 minutes

**Deca cycle**: 1 mois

**Groon**: 1 heure

**Joor:** 6 heures

**Cliquez: **1,2 minutes

**Nano-clic**: 1 seconde

**Orn**: une semaine

**Cycle solaire**: une journée

**Cycle Stellaire**: 1 an

**Vorn**: 83 années

**Anatomie**

**Optique**: yeux

**Châssis**: poitrine

**Plastron**: visage

**Audio**: oreille

**Servos:** principales

**Denta:** dent

**Chiffre**: doigt

**Pede**: les pieds

**évent**: conduit pour l'air

_Prologue_

Présent.

La peur. Voilà le premier sentiment que la petite étincelle à ressenti. Son créateur était en danger, elle le sentait à travers le lien. Du fond de sa petite chambre à étincelant les bruits inquiétants de l'extérieur lui parvenait aux audios. Que se passait-il ?

Les mouvements saccadés devinrent plus rapide et sa petite étincelle pulsait de plus en plus rapidement au rythme de celle de son créateur.  
>Tout s'est passé si vite, elle était en stase quand tout à coup elle entendit des voix venant de l'extérieur de sa cale. Le rythme de l'étincelle de son créateur à augmenter et la colère ainsi que la peur s'écoulait par le lien et donc le jeune pétillant ressentit tout. Pourquoi il y avait des bruits forts et des voix très en colère ?<p>

Le jeune se tourna vers l'étincelle de son créateur qui brillait d'une belle couleur bleu et pulsait à un rythme inquiétant. Le pétillant émit un petit gémissement mécanique. Toute cette agitation ainsi que tous ces mauvais sentiments qui s'écoulaient à travers leur lien la fit paniquée.

Tout à coup, elle sentit un choc venant de l'extérieur et son créateur hurlait de colère et de peur. Un autre gémissement lui parvint au vocaliser. Rien de tout cela ne va bien finir. Le petit essaya de trouver une position qui lui permettrait de ne pas glisser tout en restant proche de la douce lueur de l'étincelle de son créateur. Sa petite étincelle lui faisait terriblement mal comme si on l'arrachait de son châssis, alors il poussa un petit cri de désespoir car il sentait qu'ils étaient en danger.

Soudain, il ressentit à travers le lien un sentiment puissant d'amour et de protection venant de son créateur. Les voix de l'extérieur avaient disparus depuis un petit moment et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'une sorte de balancement. Le pétillant s'installa mieux dans la cale et, avec un fort sentiment d'amour venant de son créateur, se mit en stase légère. Pour le moment, ils étaient en sécurité.

à suivre ...

Votre avis m'intéresse ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapitre 1

Comment on en est arrivé là ?

Chapitre 1

Italique = _pensée_

Présent.

POV Starwind

_Je déteste les Décepticons_. Ces monstres sans pitié qui tuent pour le plaisir de voir mourir les robots sans défense. Une telle violence ne devrait pas exister dans ce monde. Pourquoi avoir troublé une paix aussi prometteuse ? Tout se passait à merveille ! Nous avions de l'energon à volonté et une magnifique ville, Trypican.

Les habitants de cette ville ont tous une tâche attribuée, une famille, des amis, ainsi qu'un gouvernement correct. Le seul bémol, ce sont les "Gardiens de la Paix". Ils étaient les protecteurs de Trypican et dirigés par leur chef, Megatron. Sentinel avait choisi Optimus pour devenir chef des Autobots et ouvrir le département scientifique Autobot. Megatron a été le 2ème choix de Sentinel et est devenu le chef de la force de Défense Cybertronienne.

Malheureusement, cela n'a pas plu au chef tyrannique d'être le second choix de Sentinel et de savoir qu'Optimus allait devenir le chef de tous les Autobots, l'a rendu fou. Alors, il nous a trahi et a créé une rébellion du nom de Decepticon. Et maintenant, nous somme en deux factions : les Decepticons et les Autobots. A ce jour nous en sommes à une guerre ridicule. Lacon vient de se faire bombardé et déjà plusieurs corps sans vie jonchent les trottoirs. Et maintenant, c'est à notre tour.  
>Mon nom est Starwind et je suis un Autobot.<p>

{== 1 Vorn avant == }

Aujourd'hui est un jour ensoleillé sur la ville de Trypican. Tous les habitants vont et viennent dans les rues animées, discutent entre eux et des cris de joie peuvent être entendus à des kilomètres. Les enfants se pourchassent et jouent avec leurs créateurs. Les grandes tours argent de Trypican brillent dans les rayons du soleil. Ah, le soleil.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'on était dans le noir mais maintenant grâce à Sentinel et ces Autobots, nous avons à nouveau de la lumière mais aussi une source d'Energon. L'inventeur Wheeljack(Q) avait inventé une machine qui transporterait le soleil vers notre planète afin de ne plus vivre dans la peur et la famine. Et maintenant, Trypican est en paix. Mais pour combien de temps ?

POV Starwind

Je me dirige vers le nouveau centre de recherche, là ou Sentinel à une annonce importante à nous faire. Je marche tranquillement dans la ville en saluant les passants et les passantes, mes couleurs bleu et argent brillant au soleil. Je suis une Cybertronian assez petite avec des roues en guise de talon, des chiffres fins et longs, des épaules recouvertes d'une roue chacune, des audio très sensible et en pointe vers le haut.

Mon cadre est assez agréable à regarder. Je suis d'un bleu profond avec les hanches, les chiffres et les pedes argentés. Mes optiques sont d'un bleu lumineux. Dans chacun de mes bras je cache des lames à doubles tranchants qui ressortent jusque dans mes coudes. Dans mon dos, j'ai une "paire d'ailes" qui me permet de ressentir tous les changements de température, les ultrasons et les vibrations. Je suis une habitante de Trypican tout à fait banal.

Je regarde chaque personne qui passe du coin de mes optiques. J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à me faire des amis parce que je suis très timide. Je suis plutôt un bot solitaire. Je deviens pensive lorsque tout à coup je me heurte à quelque chose de dur. Je lève les optiques et je suis accueillie par un grand sourire et des optiques d'un beau bleu.

"Excusez-moi Mademoiselle-" je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, je m'enfuis. Mon spark pulse à 100 à l'heure. Je cours en évitant les bots sur le passage et tourne dans une rue abandonnée qui donne sur la voie principale. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'à que je suis assise et laisse sortir un souffle par mes évents. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir où le mystérieux bot était. Il est en plein milieu de la rue regardant dans tous les coter surement pour voir où je mettais enfuie.

Le mech est de couleur bleue et à le châssis et les épaules rouge les hanches et les servos grises. Il est grand avec des épaules larges. Ses audio sont pointus comme les miens et sur chacune de ses hanches il porte deux roues. Il a une sorte de pare-brise qui recouvre son châssis. Mon regard continua de ce déplacé le long de son corps jusqu'à que j'arrive dans ses optiques. Attendez, quoi ?!

Oui, ses optiques regardent dans les miens mais il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Mes optiques s'agrandissent puis je sens une montée d'énergon parcourir mes plastrons, je dois être toute bleu ! L'ironie. Je me retourne le plus vite possible contre le mur puis je mets mes mains sur ma bouche. Pourvu qu'il ne m'a pas vue ! J'attends quelques kliks et je décide de regarder discrètement dans la rue. Rien. Parfait ! Je me lève lentement et cour dans la foule en direction de l'assemblée. C'est bien dommage, c'était un très beau mech.

à suivre ...

Alors, qui est le mystérieux mech? :p faites vos propositions dans les commentaires ! merci à vous !


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà une petite mise-à-jour ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2

POV normal

L'assemblée était énorme. Il y avait toute sorte de bot de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Devant cette grande place se dressait une immense tour argent. Trypican était devenue la capitale de Cybertron.  
>Starwind essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers cette foule afin de mieux voir et entendre le discours de Sentinel.<p>

"Habitant de la planète Cybertron, notre interminable guerre nocturne a pris fin, et avec le jour, la paix règne désormais sur notre monde. Mais même cette nouvelle ère de liberté n'est pas sans danger*. " S'exprima Sentinel.

"Pardon, excusez-moi ..." Starwind tenta bien que mal de passer entre deux énormes robots pour pouvoir voir la scène. _Boîte de conserve stupide_.

Starwind fronça les sourcils d'agacement. Il semblerait que ces deux-là n'étaient pas prêts à bouger. "PARDON !" Cria-t-elle. Un des deux robots se retourna et lança un regard sombre à Starwind. Elle se raidit, les optiques de ce robot sont d'un rouge sang. "S-s'il vous p-plait, je voudrais passer devant pour mieux v-voir" le second robot se retourna, celui-ci, en plus des optiques rouges, avait une rangée de denta. Il se pencha à hauteur de Starwind et lui dit d'un air menaçant, " si tu ne veux pas que je déchire tes membres un par un, reprend ta place" puis il se retourna vers son camarade et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Starwind baissa les optiques et se retourna pour partir lorsqu'un bras noir lui barra la route. «Tu t'en vas déjà ? Reste avec nous ma jolie" c'était le robot avec les denta qui lui parla d'une voix ronronnente. L'autre robot rit et lui prit le bras avec ses serres. Les optiques de Starwind devinrent plus sombres et elle commença à trembler "laissez-moi partir vous me faite mal" elle regarda autour d'elle pour un peu d'aide mais tout le monde était occupé à acclamer Sentinel.

L'un des deux robots rit tandis que l'autre la regarda avec un sourire mauvais et des optiques sombres. Elle essaya de sortir de l'emprise du 1er robot, mais la main sur son bras resserra et elle sortit un petit cri de surprise. Les larmes d'énergon lui montèrent aux optiques. Tout cela ne va pas bien finir.

Soudain, la prise sur son bras disparu et les deux robots regardèrent surpris. Sur le bras du robot qui avait une prise sur elle était un servos gris attaché à un avant-bras bleu. "Vous ne la toucherez plus jamais ou je vous mets hors ligne. Est-ce clair ?"Les deux robots reculèrent «o-oui ! C'est très clair !" Puis ils se retournèrent et se dissipèrent dans la foule.

Starwind se retourna pour être accueillie par des optiques bleues. C'était le mech dans la rue. Le robot bleu et rouge émit un petit rire, "humpf ! Vous avez vu leurs têtes ? On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se lubrifier dessus" s'esclaffa-t-il. Starwind fit un petit sourire avant de succomber au rire avec le mystérieux mech. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus autant rit.

à suivre ...

Alors ? Dois-je continuer ?


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

POV normale

« le département scientifique Autobot, dirigé par le pugnace Optimus, étudiera notre passé pour améliorer notre avenir. Et la force de défense Cybertronienne, sous les ordres du vaillant Mégatron, veillera à assurer notre sécurité au jour le jour* ». Sentinel regarda chaque bot au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans son discours.

A sa gauche se trouve Optimus et à sa droite il y a Mégatron. Optimus a les bras croisés derrière le dos et regardait concerné tandis que Mégatron n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Les deux bots sont totalement différents au niveau de l'armure. Optimus est bleu avec des flammes rouges alors que Mégatron est d'un noir et argent profond. _Mhm_, _il inspire le mal_ pensa Starwind.

Après avoir été agressée par ces deux bots, le mystérieux mech la conduisit vers l'avant où elle pouvait voir la scène. Il était à ses coter et est resté silencieux. Starwind l'observa du coin de ses optiques. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées et son regard trainait au sol. _Il ressemble à Optimus_ se dit-elle.  
>« Ensemble nous sommes unis ! » hurla Sentinel à la foule acharnés.<br>Starwind fixait le mech jusqu'au moment où il porta ses optiques sur elle. Elle se raidit et balbutia "j-je s-suis désolée !" il sourit et lui dit d'un ton doux " c'est à moi de m'excuser pour tout à l 'heure, j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais" Starwind sourit et lui répondit dans un murmure " non vous n'avez rien fait c'était à moi de faire attention" puis elle baissa les optiques et regarda ses pedes.

Elle sentait le regard du mech sur elle, et elle devint vite mal à l'aise. Puis un servos se tendit devant elle. Elle leva la tête et le maudit sourire était de retour. "Ma désignation est Ultra Magnus. Quelle est la vôtre ?" Lui dit-il. "La mienne est Starwind" lui répondit-elle en lui prenant la main dans la sienne et la serrant. Ultra Magnus hocha la tête et lui dit d'un ton charmeur "votre désignation est très significative et vous va à merveille" puis il se retourna vers la scène.

Starwind regarde fixement devant elle et fit un petit sourire en coin. Sentinel termina son discours et tout les bots applaudirent. Optimus descendit de la scène pour rejoindre quelqu'un dans la foule. Megatron, quant à lui, regardait les bots acclamant et demandait plus de gratitude. _Il a l'air stupide_. Soudain, un autre bot monta sur la scène et murmura quelque chose dans l'audio de Megatron. Il n'a pas l'air heureux.

Le bot qui était monté sur scène est d'un violet profond et porte de lourdes armes. Starwind l'étudia un instant avant que celle-ci s'effraya. Le bot violet c'était retourner et regardait le public. Sauf que ce mech n'a qu'une optique. "C'est Shockwave. Le soldat de Megatron le plus fidèle qu'il ait" s'exprima Ultra Magnus après avoir entendu Starwind glapir. Starwind le regarda un instant de plus avant de tourner son regard vers lui "il a l'air d'aimer ce qu'il fait" lui dit-elle.

Ultra Magnus hocha la tête avant de lui poser une question " mais dites-moi Starwind, que faite-vous à Trypican?"

"Eh bien, je contrôle les nouveaux nés du Allspark dans la maternusine. Et vous?" elle remarqua qu'il se balançait sur ses pedes avant de lui répondre "Je suis un soldat de la garde d'Elite de Trypican." Lui expliqua-t-il. La foule commença à se dissiper lentement et le soleil partait de l'autre coter de Cybertron. Starwind et Ultra Magnus marchaient dans la ville de Trypican en discutant les uns des autres. Cela pourrait être un nouveau départ. Oui, un nouveau départ.

à suivre ...


	5. Chapitre 4

Mise à jour !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera ce soir ;) en attendant cela, bonne lecture !

Petit rajout dans le_ lexique_ :

**CPU **: ordinateur interne  
><strong>Processeur<strong>: cerveau  
><strong>Crête optique<strong>: sourcil

PS : pour le caractère et la description physique des personnages déjà existant présent dans cette histoire, je me suis inspirée des G1 et Prime.

Chapitre 4

Présent.

POV Starwind

L'alarme c'est déclencher il y a quelques Breems. Tous les bots du Camp des réfugiés couraient et hurlaient de terreur. Les soldats se rassemblaient au centre de la base souterraine et des mots tels que "attaque" et "urgence" pouvaient être entendues dans leur voix alarmer. Mon spark me faisait mal, il fallait que je quitte cet endroit le plus vite possible. La vie doit être protégée, comme nous avait dit Optimus le jour où il est devenu Prime.

Je sors de ma chambre en regardant de gauche à droite avant de me précipiter dans les couloirs en ignorant le petit tiraillement constant dans mon lien. _Ce n'est pas le moment !_ On doit sortir le plus vite possible d'ici. Je marche calmement dans le couloir maintenant vide, les lumières vacillantes au-dessus de ma tête et mes optiques regardent frénétiquement dans tous les sens. _C'est trop calme._

En tournant dans un autre couloir j'entendis à travers une grille d'aération des voix que je reconnus comme celle de Prowl et de Blaster. " Il faut évacuer le plus vite possible ! Les Décepticons ne vont pas tarder à pénétrer dans la base !" Hurla Blaster, Prowl répondu d'une voix calme: " nous ne pouvons pas sortir sans se faire massacrer. Les deux voies d'évacuation sont surement surveillées. Il faut récupérer le plus de soldats et bots volontaires pour défendre le périmètre." Il fit une pause avant de continuer "rassemble tout le monde dans la salle principale pour minimiser les pertes et trouver des volontaires". Blaster répondit d'un oui rapide avant d'ouvrir la porte et boulonner dans les couloirs.

Je regardais avec des optiques larges, la fuite du bot rouge dans les couloirs avant de m'avancer dans la salle. "Prowl?" ma voix tremble et des larmes d'energon menacent de tomber de mes optiques. Il se tenait dos face à moi devant une vitre qui donnait sur la salle principale. Il semblait contempler les bots ci-dessous jusqu'au moment où il entendit mon appel. Ses ailes accrochées à ses larges épaules se contractèrent, et doucement, il se tourna vers moi. Ses optiques larges de surprise avant qu'Il ne poussa un soupir et ouvrit grand ses bras. Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je traverse la pièce en deux enjambés et me plonge dans ses bras. Mes chiffres reposent sur son châssis et ma tête sur son épaule. Son servo vient se poser à l'arrière de ma tête et il murmura des mots réconfortant dans mon audio droit. "Starwind ..." Il souffla un long moment par ses évents, les larmes d'energon qui coulent maintenant à flots le long de mes plaques faciales et viennent éclabousser l'armure ci-dessous.

Prowl caressa mon audio avant d'ouvrir la bouche "je suppose que tu as tout entendu?" Mon petit hochement de tête lui suffit, "écoute-moi bien, rien ne _vous _arrivera je te le promets. Mais il faut que tu te caches dans ta chambre et que tu attendes que je vienne te chercher. Tu m'as compris ?" Sa voix était sévère mais douce. Je lève la tête avant de hocher la tête lentement, mes larmes d'energon sèches sur mes plaques de visage. Prowl me sourit avant de me libérer et de prendre du recul. Je fis de même et m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce avant de m'arrêter à la chambranle de la porte et me retourner. Prowl était revenus aux caméras de surveillance et allait récupérer des dossiers sur la table jusqu'au moment où il me remarqua. Ses crêtes optiques se levèrent de surprise et il me demanda gentiment, "oui Starwind?" je croise mes chiffres nerveusement avant de lui répondre "je ... rien" je lève les optiques et lui fit un petit sourire avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs jusque dans mes quartiers.

J'ouvre la porte et m'assieds sur mon lit. Les bruits et les tremblements avaient cessé depuis quelques Breems, alors je décide de m'allonger pour faire une courte stase. Mes chiffres caresses inconsciemment mon châssis, juste au-dessus de la chambre à étincelant. J'aime les rares moments que je partage avec Prowl car c'est un bot très occupé et qui aime faire régner l'ordre, mais c'est mon meilleur ami alors je respect cela. Mes optiques deviennent lourdes et c'est avec une dernière pensée que je rentre enfin en stase, mon servo reposant sur mon châssis. _Primus, faite qu'il rentre en toute sécurité.  
><em>  
>L'attaque des Decepticons avait commencé.<p>

{==10 cycles Stellaires avant==}

POV Starwind

Cybertronien, Cybertronienne, une rébellion du nom de Décepticon vient de voir le jour. Nous avons construit cette base souterraine afin de mettre en sécurité les citoyens de Trypican ou en d'autre termes, vous. Vous serez sous notre responsabilité le temps de résoudre ce petit problème d'entente. Soyez rassuré, avec moi vous serez en toute sécurité la totalité de votre séjour

Je regarde avec un intérêt profond le bot qui s'adresse à nous. Il est blanc et rouge et est très grand, derrière son dos il porte deux grandes lames. _Mhm surement un bot aérien_. Il a une voix profonde qui rebondit sur les murs de métal de la base.  
>Ce bot du nom de Blades m'a l'air d'être un peu trop fier et nous regarde de haut. <em>Je n'aime pas ça<em>.  
>I robots devant nous ou devrais-je dire nos "protecteurs" qui ont tous l'air d'écouter leur chef avec un certain intérêt.<p>

"Maintenant, je vous présente mes coéquipiers. First Aid, notre médecin, Kup notre plus ancien guerrier, Blaster qui s'occupe des communications et **Prowl** notre tacticien."  
>Pour chaque bot annoncé, Blades les pointaient du chiffre. First Aid est un grand bot rouge et blanc comme Blades, mais lui, au lieu d'avoir une lourde armure, est plus mince et porte une croix rouge sur l'épaule gauche. Kup, lui, est vraiment immense. Il est vert et noir et porte deux gros canons à plasma sur ses avant-bras. Il est un peu rouillé sur le dessus de ses énormes épaules. Blaster est un bot de taille moyenne de couleur orange. Il a des roues sur ses genoux et ses pieds sont des demi- roues qui forment deux appuient. Le dernier, c'est Prowl. Lui, est de couleur noire et blanche. Il a des ailes derrière son dos et sur son front il porte deux crêtes rouges.<p>

Blade toussa dans son poing avant de s'avancer vers nous. "Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je laisse Prowl vous faire part des règles de la base" il se frotta l'arrière de la tête presque par embarras avant de se retourner et de disparaître derrière une lourde porte suivit des 3 autres.  
>Prowl se tourna vers nous et croisa les bras derrière le dos. Il se redressa presque fièrement avant qu'il commença à parler : "les règles ici sont très simples. Je les ai mises en place moi-même. Règle numéro 1 : aucun bot ne doit sortir sans autorisation. Règle numéro 2 : aucun bot ne doit sortir après le couvre-feu. Règle numéro 3 : aucun bot ne doit entrer dans la salle de contrôle. Règle numéro 4 : aucun retardataire ne sera autorisé à l'entrainement. Règle numéro [...]"<p>

_2 Groons_ ... Et il n'a toujours pas fini. Certains bots c'étaient coucher au sol et vacillaient au bord de la stase, d'autres se sont mis contre les murs de métal pour ne pas tomber. Et moi, je suis toujours debout essayant du mieux que je peux pour ne pas tomber en stase d'urgence.

...

"Règle numéro 426 : on ne lubrifie personne publiquement." Prowl s'arrêta enfin et regarda tous les bots en stases. Il secoua la tête de frustration avant qu'il ne posa les optiques sur moi. Il me contempla quelques instants avant de lever une crête optique et de croiser ses bras sur son large châssis. Moi, je me tiens raide et lutte désespérément contre la stase d'urgence en ignorant les messages d'alertes dans mon CPU.  
>Prowl me fit un petit sourire triste avant d'annoncer fort "Bon, maintenant je vous invite à rejoindre vos quartiers". Immédiatement, les bots endormis se levèrent et coururent à leur occupation. J'étire mes engrenages et décide de rejoindre mes quartiers pour une bonne stase. Ça va être long.<p>

{==1 cycle solaire plus tard==}

Après un bon cycle de repos bien mérité, il est temps pour moi de faire le plein. _J'aimerais bien un peu d'energon, _je pense à moi-même. Je marche lentement vers la salle de réapprovisionnement. J'ouvre les portes et je suis accueillie par beaucoup de bots à différentes tables. Je baisse les optiques et me dirige tranquillement vers le distributeur en ignorant les bots murmurant en me regardant. Mes pedes sont lourds et résonnent sur le sol en métal ci-dessous. J'arrive au distributeur à énergon et me sers un cube avant de rejoindre une table vide dans un coin. Je m'assois et commence à siroter mon cube. Mes pensées m'envahissent et un mech bleu et rouge traverse mon processeur. Ultra Magnus a insisté pour que je vienne ici par peur de me voir blesser. Il est parti avec les autres membres de la garde d'Elite de Trypican pour patrouiller dans la ville et repousser les rebellions. _Il me manque terriblement_. Il m'a promis qu'il viendrait me chercher très rapidement et devrait venir me voir d'ici peu.

Les rires replissèrent mes audios, je tourne la tête vers les sons et je suis accueillie par une scène plutôt comique. Une table de 4 robots mech et 3 fembots. Celles-ci tournaient autour d'un grand mech noir et n'arrêtaient pas de rire pour un rien. _Stupide_. Le mech noir roula des optiques et essayait de retirer les servos qui trainaient sur son armure. Je fis un petit rire silencieux avant de retourner à mon cube maintenant vide. Je ressens encore une certaine fatigue donc je décide de rechercher un autre cube d'énergon. Je me lève tranquillement et me redirige vers le distributeur. Je m'apprête à me resservir un cube quand je ressens une présence à mes coter.

Soudain, un servo vient se poser à côté de ma tête et sur le distributeur en face de moi. Je me retourne et regarde dans deux optiques jaunes. Le mech de la table. "Bonjour, je t'ai vu me regarder avant et je voulais savoir si tu voulais nous rejoindre" il fit signe à la table des mech et des fembots. Ils me fixaient tous et ricanaient bêtement. Je tourne mes optiques vers lui et lui lance un regard de tueuse. "Non merci" je lui dis d'un ton sec avant de repartir. Je fais quelques pas avant qu'on me prenne l'épaule et me fais faire volte-face. Le mech avait l'air furieux et leva le poing en l'air. Je lève mes bras en l'air pour contrer le coup mais il n'est jamais venu.

A la place je pouvais entendre un faible gémissement. Je regarde et voie le poing retenu par un servo noir. "Règle numéro 349 ?" Prowl dit d'un air joyeux. Le mech serra les dentas dans la douleur et me fusilla du regard. Prowl se pencha à sa hauteur et lui secoua le bras en attendant toujours sa réponse. Sans y réfléchir je dis haut et fort "ne jamais s'attaquer à plus faible que soit" avant de mettre mes servos sur ma bouche. Oups ?

Prowl quand à lui, tourna la tête dans ma direction et relâcha sèchement le bras de l'individu. Il s'avança vers moi avec une optique sombre. "Vous, quelle est votre désignation?" Me demanda-t-il sévèrement. J'avalai avant de lui répondre un rapide Starwind. "Et bien Starwind, vous avez tout à fait raison" je le regarde de surprise. Ses bras sont sur son châssis et il a un grand sourire sur ses plaques de visage. Soudain il se retourne et pointa un chiffre sur le mech et sur le cube d'énergon sur le sol. Le mech regarda confus avant de comprendre le message silencieux du ramassage du cube. Ne voulant plus intervenir, je commence à partir vers mes quartiers lorsque quelqu'un appela mon nom.

"Starwind !" Je me tourne et je voie Prowl courir après moi. "Starwind, je viens de constater que vous avez une excellente mémoire ! Personne jusqu'ici n'avait réussi à retenir mes règles ! Donc je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à trier tous mes datapads ?" Mes optiques sont larges. Moi ? Jamais personne n'avait besoin de moi, mais le regard suppliant dans ses optiques m'ont fait choisir. Je vois ses ailes se contracter avec angoisse à ma réponse tardive. "Très bien, j'accepte" dis-je d'une voix sure. Prowl s'affaissa vers l'avant et poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Merveilleux, maintenant suivez-moi je vais vous montrer comment faire. Vous verrez c'est très simple, il suffit de [...]" je le regarde radoter sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que ce mech là, allait devenir mon _meilleur ami_.

à suivre ...

Que va-t-il se passer ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayée d'aller un peu plus vite dans l'histoire sinon je m'égard de trop ^^" donc bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
>Les personnages risquent de paraître un peu <em>OOC<em> ...  
><strong>Attention<strong> ! un peu de tristesse dans ce chapitre !

**Barre** = Front  
> = message privé<p>

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

{==3 Orns plus tard==}

POV normale

Le temps et l'ennuie se fait ressentir dans la base. Rien de spécial ne se passe et les bots veulent sortir pour retrouver leur belle ville de Trypican.  
>Starwind alla aider Prowl tous les jours depuis son agression. Pour elle, c'était une façon de le remercier.<br>Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis et Starwind pensait de moins en moins à Ultra Magnus.

"Hey Prowl ! Tu viens à l'entrainement tout-à-l' heure ?" S'exprima Starwind d'un air heureux. Elle était dans le bureau de Prowl et triait une liasse de datapads qui datent d'un petit moment. Prowl la regarda avec une optique ludique.  
>"Pourquoi devrais-je aller avec toi à un entrainement si je suis un tacticien et censé être derrière mon bureau et les caméras de surveillance ?" Il se baissa et ramassa un datapad au sol. Les ailes de Starwind s'affaissèrent légèrement de déception avant qu'elle n'ait une idée. "Prowl ?" Elle demanda d'une voix enjôleuse.<br>"Hum ?"Prowl répondu sans lever les optiques de son travail. Starwind s'approcha de lui en se déhanchant langoureusement et levant une crête optique. Prowl leva les optiques de surprise et se redressa en mettant les bras sur son châssis. Elle était maintenant devant lui avec une lueur dans l'optique qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il sentait le danger. Starwind allait l'attaquer, son instinct et ses portes ailes le lui disaient de se méfier. Soudain avec un gris aigu, Starwind lui bondit dessus et enroula ses jambes et servos autour de lui mais Prowl avait senti le coup venir. Au moment où elle s'enroula, ses propres servos lui attrapèrent ses bras et il la balança sur son épaule. "PROWL ! Tu me mets à terre tout de suite !" Hurla Starwind de frustration. Prowl quand à lui rigolait de sa situation actuelle. Elle lui claquait les plaques du dos jusqu'au moment où elle lui attrapa une de ces portes ailes. Il se raidit et lui attrapa les épaules pour la faire basculer vers l'avant et sur le sol.

Starwind grogna de douleur et se frotta l'arrière endolori. Elle le foudroya du regard pour sa moquerie injuste. Prowl se calma doucement "Starwind, tu devrais savoir maintenant que je suis plus intelligent que toi" il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Starwind continua de le foudroyer du regard avant de rejoindre son ami riant. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment avant que Blaster n'entra dans la pièce." Prowl ! Euh ... Je dérange ?" Demanda-t-il embarrassé. Prowl aida Starwind à se relever et frotta ses servos ensemble. "Non Blaster. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi?" Blaster paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue. "La garde d'Elite est sur le point de rentré !"

Starwind est au premier rang. Elle attend avec impatience l'apparition d'Ultra Magnus derrière les lourdes portes de la base. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. Starwind leva les optiques au bureau de Prowl qui se trouve un point plus haut. Il est à la fenêtre et regarde les robots qui attendent ci-dessous. Ses pensées sont interrompues quand les lourdes portent se mirent à bouger.  
>"Ecartez-vous ! " hurla un bot qui ouvrait avec difficulté les portes en métal. Starwind s'avança légèrement pour mieux voir la scène devant elle. Les membres de la garde d'Elite s'avancèrent dans la salle un par un. Il y avait des grands et des petits robots de toutes les couleurs même des fembots ! Mais Ultra Magnus n'était pas en vue. Starwind sentit son spark se serrer douloureusement à l'idée d'avoir perdu Ultra Magnus. Cela ne peut pas être possible ... Les larmes d'energon lui montèrent aux optiques. Elle perdit lentement espoir jusqu'au moment où elle vit un flash de bleu et rouge. Serait-ce possible ? Oui ! Il est là!<p>

Il avance dans la salle mais il est aidé par deux autres robots. Son armure est complètement cabossées un de ses audios lui manquait. Ils ont été attaqués. Starwind se précipita à l'avant pour aider Ultra Magnus à l'infirmerie. En l'a voyant, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la serra contre lui.

{==2 Orns plus tard==}

POV Starwind

Sparkmate. Je suis enfin sparkmate avec Ultra Magnus. Cela fait 2 Orns qu'il est rentré et a été réparé, puis la traction de mon spark vers la sienne c'est soudainement senti très réel. Lui aussi avait ce petit tiraillement constant dans son spark donc nous en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'on était Sparkmate potentiel.

Je souris à moi-même alors que je me dirige vers le bureau de Prowl. Ultra Magnus est à l'entrainement des nouveaux venus, je le sens s'énerver avec un bot incompétent dans notre lien. Je ris toute seule quand tout à coup je sens comme un malaise dans mon châssis. Je mais mon servo au point douloureux et froncent les crêtes optiques. Qu'est-ce ? Soudain, la porte de Prowl s'ouvre et ses optiques s'agrandissent en me voyant frotter mon châssis mal à l'aise. "Starwind ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as une douleur ?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Je hoche la tête lentement sans m'en rendre compte. La gêne revient et je ressens Ultra Magnus de l'autre côté du lien. Il est inquiet, il a dû ressentir ma confusion.

.: Star, que ce passe-t-il ?:. La voix d'Ultra Magnus. Il a une voix vraiment inquiète.  
>.: rien, surement un problème d'energon. Je me dirige vers First Aid pour un bilan :. Je lui répondis d'un ton calme mais tendu.<br>Je me tourne vers Prowl et lui demande s'il veut bien m'excuser aujourd'hui car je dois aller à l'infirmerie. Mais vous le connaissez, il n'abandonne pas un camarade durant la lutte.

{==infirmerie==}

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous-avez une douleur dans le spark ?" First Aid fouillait dans un de ces placards et murmura une malédiction. L'infirmerie est grande et contient plusieurs couchettes mais heureusement, je suis seule.  
>Je fronce les crêtes optiques d'agacement. "Non, c'est plutôt comme une gêne et ça se trouve à côté de mon spark." Dis-je en pointant mon châssis. Prowl se tient à mes coter et posa un servo sur mon épaule pour me calmer. Je sens également Ultra Magnus m'envoyer des sentiments apaisent dans notre lien.<br>First Aid se retourna avec une grande aiguille dans ses servos et un ... laser ? Il me regarda de haute en bas avec une optique calculatrice.  
>"Bon, Starwind mettez-vous sur la couchette afin que je puisse voir ce qui se passe dans votre châssis".<p>

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et m'allongea doucement sur la couchette. Prowl se tient dans le coin de la pièce et me regarde avec scepticisme. Je tourne mon regard vers First Aid qui tenait amoureusement sont matériels comme s'ils étaient vivants. Je roule mes optiques.

Il alluma son laser qui brillait d'une couleur verte et le baissa sur mon cadre. Il commença par ma tête et continua le long de mon corps jusqu'à qu'il arrive à mon châssis. Le laser clignota frénétiquement et la couleur vira à un bleu lumineux. First Aid cligna des optiques avec confusion et regarda les résultats sur l'écran d'un ordinateur à côté de ma couchette.  
>Je deviens vite inquiète par le manque d'information de la part du médecin. Prowl se rapprocha de ma couchette mais ne dit aucun mot. First Aid se pencha vers l'écran quand soudain j'entends un soupir de surprise de sa part.<p>

"Par Primus ! C'est impossible !" Il tourna ses optiques rondes vers moi avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Prowl sursauta légèrement par l'éclat soudain du médecin.  
>Je commence à vraiment avoir peur. "Mais dite-moi ce qu'il ne va pas !" Mes optiques se remplissent de larmes. First Aid a un grand sourire et il se balance d'avant en arrière sur ses pedes.<br>"Starwind ! Vous portez un étincelant !" Il cria de joie et frappa dans ses servos. Mes optiques vont larges et ma bouche s'ouvre pour dire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Un grand fracas venait de derrière ma couchette.

Prowl était au sol et ses optiques sont déconnectées. First Aid hurla de joie pure et sauta sur ses pedes en tapant dans ses servos. "Prowl !" Je descends de la couchette et essaye de le réveiller.  
>First Aid se dirigea vers moi et me poussa doucement pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de Prowl. Il rigola avant de me rassurer que c'était normal. Prowl à des problèmes avec les grandes nouvelles, son CPU n'arrive pas à traiter l'info donc il tombe en panne. Moi, je me relève abasourdi.<p>

Déclenché. Serait-ce possible ? La plupart des étincelants naissent du Allspark mais seulement certain cas naissent de deux créateurs. Sparkmate.  
>Avec la guerre qui a éclaté, la maternusine a été fermé et les fembots et étincelants ont été mis dans des centres de protection spéciaux. Sauf moi et quelques autres fembots résidaient ici, la plupart liées à des soldats.<p>

Soudain un sentiment de peur me prit le spark. Que dois-je dire à Ultra Magnus ?  
>First Aid sembla voir mon combat intérieur alors il se dirigea vers moi et me prit les servos dans les siennes.<br>"Starwind, écoutez-moi bien. Personne sauf nous et Ultra Magnus ne devrons être au courant par mesure de sécurité. D'accord ?"Il me relâcha et retourna à Prowl.  
>Le sentiment de peur pure était toujours là sauf que maintenant un autre sentiment c'est glisser dans mon spark. Amour. Je souris et sors de l'infirmerie.<p>

{==quartier personnel==}

POV Starwind

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. Comment vais-je le lui dire ? Nous sommes en conflit avec les Decepticons je ne peux pas lui infliger ça ! Comment allons-nous assurer la protection d'une autre petite vie ? Je commence à paniquer lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Je sursaute et me tourne vers l'intrus. Ultra Magnus est essoufflé et me regarde avec des optiques paniquées. Il traverse la pièce et d'un coup de bras me sers fort. Cela dure un petit moment avant qu'il ne me tienne à bout de bras. "Starwind ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Tu ne répondais plus à mes et je sentais ta peur dans le lien !" Il me demanda frénétiquement. Je regarde le sol anxieusement pendant quelques nano-klik puis dirige mon regard douloureux dans son visage. Je tords mes chiffres inconsciemment avant de lui dire dans un murmure presque inaudible, "je suis déclenchée".

Ultra Magnus ne réagit pas au début. Il se pencha vers moi comme un signe silencieux de me répéter avant qu'il ne sauta en arrière avec la réalisation. Il semblait paniqué au début. Puis ses optiques montraient un fort sentiment de protection et d'amour. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de la salle en s'attendant à un danger invisible. Il est connu qu'Ultra Magnus n'aime pas les responsabilités trop grandes à porter, et avec ce petit étincelant en programmation, il était temps d'apprendre.  
>Voyant que j'étais anxieuse, Ultra Magnus me serra à son châssis, ses servos caressèrent mon dos et mes ailes. Il souffla par ses évents quelques instants avant de me sourire rassurant et envoyer des sentiments heureux par le lien.<br>"Nous allons y arriver, ensemble". Oui, ensemble.

{==1 Deca Cycle et 2 Orns plus tard==}

POV Starwind

Douleur. Par Primus mon châssis se sent comme s'il va fondre d'un kliks à l'autre ! Ce n'est pas normal.  
>Mon cri de douleur pouvait être entendu dans tous les couloirs de la base.<br>J'étais dans les quartiers de Prowl lorsque la douleur est devenue insupportable.

Je suis sur le sol avec mes optiques rempli de larmes de douleur en serrant les pauvres chiffres de Prowl. Celui-ci murmurait des mots réconfortant dans mon audio gauche mais je n'ai pas manqué la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses optiques bleues. Ce n'est pas normal.  
>Ultra Magnus n'a pas tardé à arriver dans la salle. Il a senti tout de suite ma douleur et ma peur à travers le lien. Je suis navré.<br>"Starwind !" Il hurla avant de se précipiter à mes coter sur le sol. Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui répondre, mon vocaliser se serra de douleur et à la place un cri étrangler en est sorti. Ultra Magnus donna un rapide coup d'œil à Prowl avant qu'il ne hocha la tête dans ma direction. Ni une ni deux, il me souleva style marié et se précipita à l'infirmerie en continuant de murmurer des mots réconfortants.

{==infirmerie==}

POV normale

First Aid était dans un état second. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec son scanner. Il tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier afin d'enlever la dure réalité. Il cracha une malédiction avant de se tourner au couple inquiet.

Starwind se tordait de douleur tandis qu'Ultra Magnus lui tenait son servo dans les siennes et la rassurait. First Aid se précipita vers son armoire en trébuchant dans le processus pour en sortir un scalpel et plusieurs autres outils du même type. Il s'approcha de Starwind et plaça lentement les outils sur un plateau à côté de la couchette. Ultra Magnus remarqua l'approche silencieuse du médecin, et de ce fait, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Peut-être la peur et les remords qui lui rongeaient le spark ? Les cris de sa compagne ? Ou encore sa santé mentale ?

En un mouvement, il épingla le médecin au mur et le serra étroitement avec une optique furieuse.  
>"QUE CE PASSE T'IL ICI ?!" Rugit-il au pauvre médecin paniqué.<br>"E-elle perd v-votre étincelant, i-il faut le s-sortir le plus vite possible avant que tous les deux ne succombent ! " par le regarde de son agresseur, cela ne lui suffisait pas donc il ravala sa peur et continua un peu plus fort "Le stress de votre compagne a fait réagir son corps contre l'étincelant et donc d'une certaine manière il le rejette ! Alors maintenant laissez-moi faire mon travail !" First Aid se libéra de l'emprise d'Ultra Magnus et se précipita aux coter de la fembot gémissante.

Ultra Magnus quant à lui, regardait le mur en face de lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Le stress de sa compagne était de sa faute ... Tout est de sa faute. Tant de remord lui traversaient l'esprit.  
>First Aid prépara une seringue remplie d'un liquide rose et l'injecta dans le câble du cou de Starwind pour la calmer.<br>"Starwind, écoutez-moi, vous devez absolument ouvrir vos plaques de poitrine afin que j'accède à la chambre étincelant." Lui dit First Aid d'un ton doux mais ferme. Starwind hocha la tête et avec un gémissement, réalisa son souhait.

First Aid se mit vite au travail. Un travail complexe et minutieux car un seul faux pas et les deux étaient condamnés. Ses servos tremblaient et ses optiques regardaient chaque petit détail. L'étincelant est beaucoup trop prématuré et d'après ses calculs, il n'avait aucune chance. Après quelques Breems, il sortit une petite chose argentée du châssis de Starwind. Le petit était dans une espèce de fluide bleuté qui provenait d'une poche à énergon spécialement pour les étincelants. First Aid le posa dans la couchette préparé à cet effet et referma le châssis de Starwind. Les cris de la fembot n'étaient plus que des gémissements et des halètements. Ultra Magnus se pencha vers elle et caressa sa barre.

Le médecin retourna à l'étincelant vraiment petit. D'après le regard de celui-ci, c'est une femme. Il la prend dans ses bras et vérifia les pulsations de son spark. Rien. Il se doutait de se résultat.  
>Le médecin secoua la tête de déception et de frustration. Il avait échoué.<br>Ultra Magnus regardait intensément l'examen du médecin sur son étincelant mais après quelques kliks, il savait la réponse. Ses épaules se contractèrent de colère et avec un mouvement brusque et un cri de colère il frappa le mur laissant sur lui une brèche.  
>Starwind regardait fixement devant elle en sachant très bien sa perte. First Aid se dirigea vers le couple désemparer et leur tendit le petit étincelant déconnecté.<p>

Starwind s'accrocha désespérément à lui en le serrant fort contre son châssis douloureux. Ultra Magnus s'avança et posa un grand servo sur le dessus du petit étincelant. Rien ne pouvait les soulager de leur perte.  
>First Aid leur laissa quelques instants de plus avec la petite chose avant qu'il ne décide de le reprendre. Mauvaise idée.<p>

Il tendit les servos pour reprendre l'étincelant mais à la place il se trouva face avec une paire d'optiques bleue clair presque blanche de colère. Ultra Magnus sortit son pistolet à énergon et le pointa sur le médecin. "Je vais te tuer ..." Lui dit-il. Les optiques de First Aid s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il leva les bras en signe de paix. Starwind serra l'étincelant plus près de son châssis en ignorant les sentiments de colère et de douleur se déversant dans le lien. Les larmes d'energon tombaient à flot, elle se sentait vide.

Elle tourna son regard à Ultra Magnus et au médecin qui faisait de son mieux pour le calmer. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle sentit un petit mouvement. Elle baissa la tête pour être accueillis par deux petites optiques bleues fatiguées. "PRIMUS" elle s'écria. Ultra Magnus se retourna vers son sparkmate pour être accueilli par la même scène. Avec toute cette agitation et les voix colériques, le petit étincelant c'est miraculeusement réveiller. Ultra Magnus se dirigea vers la couchette et récupéra son petit, soulagement et surprise. Il la serra contre son châssis en envoyant une prière silencieuse à Primus. First Aid souffla de soulagement par ses évents avant de sourire doucement. Il était moins une !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Attention** ! Chapitre triste et quelque peu trash :( donc si vous n'aimez pas cela, attendez le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Présent.

POV Starwind

Je suis sortie de ma stase après un bon Groon. J'étire lentement mes engrenages en appréciant le craquement qu'ils font.  
>Je reste encore allongée un petit moment, mes chiffres croiser sur mon châssis avec mes optiques regardant le plafond. Je commence à plonger dans mes pensées profondes, celle du jour où il est parti.<p>

**Flashback**

"Je t'en supplie tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller ! Je n'aime pas ça, et s'il t'arrivait malheur ?" Je crie à mon compagnon. Je suis vraiment en colère contre lui et ma peur s'écoule dans le lien.  
>Ultra Magnus me regardait avec conviction dans ses optiques.<br>La garde d'Elite a reçu un ordre de la ville de Kaon comme quoi ils devaient prendre le vaisseau Vangelis pour aller chercher les survivants à Lacon. Pour moi, cela semble vraiment étrange.

Mon cadre tremble de colère et mes servos sont en poing à mes coter. Ultra Magnus s'avance vers moi en tendant les bras pour me prendre mais je lui tourne le dos. Il souffla par ses évents avant qu'il commença d'une voix calme mais agacée "Starwind, je dois y aller. Je suis un soldat et ils ont besoin de moi."  
>Je me retourne flagrant à lui et lui hurle dessus "et tu crois que nous on n'a pas besoin de toi ? Regarde ! Tu as maintenant une famille qui compte sur toi" mon vocaliser se tord avec les larmes d'energon dans mes optiques. C'est tellement injuste.<p>

Soudain, je sentis une paire de bras autour de mon cadre et mon audio droit pressé contre une étincelle. "Bien sûr que oui vous ete les plus importants à mes optiques, mais des innocents attendent d'être secourus et ramener à la sécurité." Me murmura-t-il. Je déconnecte mes optiques et le sers plus fort, nos étincelles battant au même rythme. "Je ne veux pas te perdre ..."je dis entre deux halètements. En réponse il embrassa ma barre et me caressa le dos. Puis un petit gémissement pouvait être entendu de l'autre coter de la pièce. Ultra Magnus eut un petit rire avant de se diriger vers le petit étincelant caché dans un berceau de métal. "Eh là, petit" il se pencha pour récupérer le petit dans ses bras massifs. Je renifle tranquillement en regardant l'échange silencieux. L'interphone s'alluma et la voix de Blades pouvait être entendue.  
>A tous les Autobots, le vaisseau Vangelis part dans un Breem. puis il se coupa net.<p>

Je me tourne vers Ultra Magnus qui avait reposé notre étincelant de retour dans le berceau. Je le regarde avec une optique furieuse et lui envoie des sentiments mitigés. Il récupère une liasse de Datapad avant de revenir vers moi. "Je dois y aller, je promets de revenir le plus vite possible." Je craque. "Tu ne dois pas y aller ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Personne ne donnerait ce genre d'ordre ! Je t'en prie écoute moi !" Je lui pris les épaules pour qu'il me regarde dans les optiques. D'abord il semble confus mais cette confusion se changea vite en colère. Avec un mouvement brusque, il retira mes servos de ses épaules et piétina jusqu'à la porte. Mais juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et me dit d'un ton dur "tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu es égoïste et sans spark. Je reviens le plus vite possible point." Il secoua la tête et sortit. Avec un accès de colère rare, je hurle le plus fort possible et commence à balancer des choses aléatoires à la porte en criant des malédictions. "IMBÉCILE !" Je continue pendant un moment avant d'apporter mes chiffres à ma tête et m'affaisser contre le mur. Un gémissement métallique atteint mes audios sensibles. J'ai oublié mon pauvre petit étincelant qui doit être terrifié par mon éclat soudain. Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers mon petit. Il est en position foetal et renifle tranquillement. Elle a des larmes séchées sur ses plaques de visage et me regarde avec peur. Cela me brise le spark. Je me penche et la récupère. Je la pose doucement contre mon châssis lui permettant d'entendre mon spark, ce qui la calma un temps sois peu. Je fredonne à moi-même et continue de la bercer. Je regarde autour de moi et dévisage le massacre que j'ai causé dans nos quartiers. Pourquoi est-il partit... Je secoue la tête et retourne à mon étincelant somnolent. Elle est si petite et fragile. Je la dépose lentement dans son berceau et commence à ramasser tous les datapads au sol. Soudain, mon s'alluma.

**.:Sweetspark, je te aime:.** J'entends la voix de mon Sparkmate, mais je ne lui réponds pas. Il veut partir ? Ainsi soit-il.

**Fin Flashback**

Présent.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sentis un léger tremblement. Je cligne des optiques et tourne la tête vers la porte. Hum, j'ai dû imaginer cela. Je regarde mon horloge interne avant de me lever lentement et me diriger vers mon étincelant. Elle a l'air si paisible en stase. Ses petites portes ailes accrochées à son dos et sa couleur argent. Oui, à la naissance tous les étincelants sont argent. Je baisse mes chiffres et lui caresse lentement l'audio droit qui ressemble tellement à ceux d'Ultra Magnus. Je laisse un sourire se glisser sur mes plaques de bouche en entendant ronronner ma création. Nous restons comme ça avant que je ressente un nouveau tremblement un peu plus fort. Je fronce les crêtes optiques. Que se passe-t-il dehors ! Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte lorsque soudain une grande explosion atteint mes audios. Je cours récupérer mon étincelant pleurnichant de terreur et le mets dans la chambre à côté de mon spark. Je me relève et boulonne jusqu'à la porte. Les lumières alertes rouges sont allumés et plusieurs explosions peuvent être entendues. Je cours dans le couloir en évitant les bots en sens inverse avant de me précipiter dans la salle principale. Horreur. Des Décepticons partout ! Je jette un coup d'oeil à travers la salle et voie au loin Prowl, Kup et Blades se battre avec des Décepticons.

Soudain, quelqu'un me frappa dans le dos et je tombe au sol. Des bots courent dans tous les sens et certains d'entre eux, les plus courageux, se jetèrent sur les Décepticons. Je gémis de douleur. L'impact a été fort et maintenant de l'énergon tombait de mon épaule. Je sentis la peur de mon étincelant dans la chambre mais je n'ai pas le temps de le calmer, il faut sortir d'ici ! Je me relève lentement et court derrière un conteneur. Il faut que je trouve une issue ! Je parcours la salle du regard mais ma vue se bloqua sur les Décepticons. Ils n'ont aucune pitié. Je regarde avec crainte les bots se faire exploser le Spark, d'autres arracher les membres sans aucune lueur de remord. Mes optiques tombèrent sur un grand Décepticon au regard agressif intense. Celui-ci porte des roues sur le dessus de ses servos et semblait prendre grand plaisir à démembrer ses pauvres victimes. Les tirs de pistolets à energon volaient dans tous les sens et les armes blanches s'entre choquaient. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Prowl. Un Décepticon s'approcha de lui mais avant toute tentative d'attaque, Prowl lui balança des petites capsules au visage. Aussitôt, elles éclatèrent et commencèrent à ronger le métal ci-dessous laissant un Décepticon rugir de douleur avant qu'il ne s'effronde au sol, raide mort. Pris de panique, je sors de ma cachette et cours au bureau de Prowl. Il faut que je prévienne les autres !

J'entre dans la pièce et me précipite à son ordinateur. J'appuie sur quelques boutons avant de parler haut et fort dans le micro :  
>Alerte, alerte, la base souterraine de Trypican est attaquée ! Je répète, la base souterraine de Trypican est attaquée ! Envoyer du renfort je vous en supplie !<p>

{== == Vaisseau Vangelis}

Ultra Magnus regardait le paysage ci-dessous. Le soleil se lève et la belle ville de Lacon est maintenant en vue, les soldats enfin prêts à venir au secours des habitants. Mais ses pensées sont ailleurs. Sa Starwind n'avait pas répondu à son depuis qu'il est parti et n'a pas eu de nouvelle depuis. Il n'arrête pas de penser au regard de déception pure sur son beau visage. Comme il regrette ce qu'il lui a dit. Ultra Magnus porta ses chiffres à son visage et se frotta les optiques. Il sent encore le lien de son Sparkmate mais elle bloque la plupart de ses sentiments, c'est agacent.  
>"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Nous avons un appel d'urgence de la base !" Un bot brun cria. Tous les bots arrêtèrent leur discussion et se précipitèrent autours de l'ordinateur. Ultra Magnus resta à l'avant du vaisseau où se trouvent les fenêtres, tétaniser et optiques larges. Le bot brun appuya sur le bouton de l'enregistrement et le message passa dans tout le vaisseau.<br>Alerte, alerte, la base souterraine de Trypican est attaquée ! Je répète, la base souterraine de Trypican est attaquée! Envoyer du renfort je vous en supplie !

Les bots soufflèrent de surprise et commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. Ultra Magnus se précipita à l'ordinateur en poussant tous les bots de son passage. Il enfonça un bouton et parla d'une voix paniquée "Starwind ! Que se passe-t-il ?! REPONDS- MOI !".  
>Un long moment d'attente avant qu'une réponse leur parvienne.<br>"Ultra Magnus ! Les décepticons, ils nous attaquent ! Déjà bons nombres d'entre nous sont morts et les soldats faiblissent ! " Starwind s'essouffla.  
>"Starwind, écoute-moi bien, caches- toi ! Nous venons vous chercher ! " Ultra Magnus regarda autour de lui dans une pure frénésie. Sa compagne et sont étincelants sont en grave danger. "Nous devons y retourner ! Combien de temps jusqu'à Trypican ?!" Le robot brun s'avança "4 cylcles stellaires monsieur ...". C'est impossible. Ils ne tiendront jamais autant de temps.<p>

"Ultra Magnus ! C'est un piège ! Tout cela était prévu depuis le début !" Starwind hurla dans la réalisation. Un piège ? Ultra Magnus s'approcha de l'ordinateur." Starwind, je t'en supplie caches-toi ... Je viens te chercher" il dit d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.  
>"Vous ete en danger ! Vous devez absolu-ARGH" un cri de douleur suivit d'un fracas pouvait être entendu dans les haut-parleurs.<br>"Starwind ? STARWIND !" Ultra Magnus claqua son poing de colère sur le clavier, les épaules tremblantes d'inquiétude. Il sentait la peur de sa compagne dans leur lien ainsi que celle de son petit étincelant. Il porta ses servos à son visage et hurla d'agacement. Il fallait qu'il y arrive le plus vite possible !  
>"Hum ... Monsieur ?" Dit un bot d'une voix tremblante. Ultra Magnus descendit ses servos et regarda le bot en question. Il est confus. Tous les bots regardent derrière lui à la vitre avec des regards de peur. Il tourna la tête et ses optiques s'agrandirent. Là, dehors, en approche rapide vers eux, un énorme missile. Tous les bots commencèrent à hurler, courir et taper frénétiquement sur le clavier. Ultra Magnus s'approcha de la vitre. Il regarda droit devant lui, les optiques humide d'energon. Il repensa à sa compagne, sa belle Starwind et à son étincelant, qu'il ne verra jamais grandir. Il étouffa un sanglot rempli de regret.<br>"**ALERTE-IMPACT DANS** : 20,19,18 ..."

Les hurlement avaient cessé. Les bots se rassemblaient tous à l'avant du navire, acceptant leur sort. Ultra Magnus envoya un dernier sentiment le plus puissant d'amour et de protection à sa compagne et à sa belle étincelant.  
>"8,7,6 ..." Un bot renifla et cria au reste du groupe "jusqu'à ce que tous ne font qu'un !"<br>Ultra Magnus se redressa et murmura "pardonne-moi " avant de déconnecter ses optiques.  
>"2,1 ..."<strong>BOOOOM<strong>

{==Base souterraine==}

POV normale

"Vous ete en danger ! Vous devez absolu-ARGH"Starwind n'eut pas le temps de finir. Elle a été projetée en arrière contre une table de métal. Sa tête tournait et ses optiques clignotèrent pendant quelques instants avant de revenir à la normal. Elle gémit et s'essuya la bouche qui laissa une trainer d'energon puis leva les optiques furieuses à son agresseur. Le bot de tout-à-l 'heure, celui qui prenait un vil plaisir à démembrer ses victimes.  
>"Alors comme ça on envoie un appel à l'aide sans nous prévenir ? Que c'est lâche". Il sourit avec un rictus et des optiques pourpres. Le bot s'avança vers Starwind et lui prit le visage entre ses chiffres, fort. Elle grimaça au contact brusque mais le regarda dans les optiques. Il s'approcha de son visage ignorant la pulsation de son spark frénétique.<br>"Tu es une jolie Autobot, je devrais te garder comme animal de compagnie" lui dit-il d'un air moqueur. Starwind libéra son visage de son emprise et dégaina une de ces lames de bras. Avec un cri, elle la balança dans son coter qui le fit rugir de douleur et de colère. "Reviens la petite garce !" Starwind se leva le plus vite possible et sortit dans les couloirs, le bot dans son sillage. Elle continua de courir jusqu'au moment où elle sentit son compagnon de l'autre coter du lien. Beaucoup de sentiments s'y déversaient. Elle fronça les crêtes optiques quand tout à coup, elle hurla de douleur et s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche. Elle l'a senti mourir ... Son lien, est détruit. Elle haleta péniblement et serra son châssis dans l'inconfort total. Un gémissement métallique se fit entendre de son châssis. Le pauvre petit a du sentir la coupure de son lien avec son créateur mech. Elle tenta bien que mal à lui envoyer des sentiments d'amour. Maintenant plus qu'une chose ne comptait. Sortir d'ici et survivre au risque de voir mourir son étincelant. Une chose est sûre, si les deux créateurs meurent, l'étincelant mourra à son tour en n'ayant pas de support de vie. Starwind entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Encore se maudit robot ! Elle se releva avec beaucoup de mal et courut dans un pod de sauvetage. Il faut faire vite ! Elle s'installa dans le siège et tapa sur plusieurs boutons pour pouvoir activer la capsule de sauvetage. Avec un dernier coup d'oeil, elle activa sa capsule.**WOOOSH**

"Conduite automatique activée." La voix métallique du pod surgit dans la capsule. Starwind s'installa mieux et examina ses blessures. Elle grimaça en voyant l'état de son épaule. Plusieurs câbles étaient coupés et un morceau de son armure lui manquait exposant ainsi son protoforme. Elle vérifia son CPU, énergon à 31%. Elle souffla et s'installa pour une stase bien méritée. Malheureusement, elle ne trouve pas le someil. Son compagnon est mort ... Le lien est coupé net. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle risque de mourir. La perte d'un Sparkmate est le plus grand choc don beaucoup de bots ne se remettent pas. La plupart sombrent dans la folie et meurent quelque temps après. Starwind laissa tomber une larme sur son visage. Elle ne fera pas exception.

"Alerte, impact dans : 3,2,1..." BAM.  
>La porte du pod s'ouvrit brusquement et une Starwind plus que faible en sortit. Slag ! Décepticreep à la noix ! Le pod a pris un tir dans le flanc droit et il s'écrasa dans un lac, à coter de la base. Starwind se traina péniblement sur la berge. Elle s'effondra de fatigue et de douleur. Le choc lui a causé d'importants dégâts à la jambe en plus de son épaule. L'energon coulait à flots de ses blessures et sa vue s'estompe de plus en plus. Sa création pleurniche tranquillement dans sa cale mais starwind n'a plus la force de lui répondre. Des messages d'alertes apparaissent devant son CPU. Elle doit entrer dans une stase d'urgence et refermer les blessures.<br>Energon à 18%.

{== 3 Groons plus tard==}

POV normale

Deux robots, un massif l'autre frêle, regardent avec satisfaction l'effondrement de ce qu'on appelait autrefois, Trypican. Dans leurs regards, on ne voyait que de la joie et de la fierté. La base elle-même c'est engouffrer et il ne reste plus que des crevasses et des trous. Dans le ciel éclairé par 3 lunes, volaient des robots aux optiques rouges, rentrant de leur gloire. D'autres empruntaient la voie pédestre.  
>Les deux robots en question se rapprochaient d'un lieu de crash d'une capsule de sauvetage. Ils marchèrent tranquillement avant qu'un des deux ne s'esclaffe.<br>"Unicron tout-puissant ! Une femme sur la rive !" Ils coururent vers l'endroit et s'agenouillèrent auprès de la femme. Dans la pénombre des lunes, la femme brillait d'un bleu ciel avec des touches d'argent et des ailes sur son dos.

Un des deux robots grogna d'une voix rugueuse "je la reconnais. C'est la petite garce !" Les optiques de la fembot clignotaient entre la vie et la mort, mais elle bougea légèrement la tête pour regarder ses ravisseurs. Ses chiffres, posés à côté de sa tête, se contractèrent doucement en signe de vie. Le plus petit robot de couleur argent regarda nerveusement entre la femme et son maitre. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il eut sa réponse quand le plus grand robot sortit son arme et acheva la petite fembot. Le coup de feu rebondit dans toute la zone vide. Le plus petit regarda un moment abasourdi, ne pensant pas à son maitre pour être aussi cruel. Le plus grand eut un petit rire avant de ranger son arme dans son bras. La fembot eut le coup de feu dans le dos, entre ses ailes mettant fin à ses jours. Le bruit d'un jet pouvait être entendu dans le ciel. "Starscream en approche ! " s'écria le petit robot. Starscream descendu en pic juste avant de se transformer, regardant la scène d'un œil critique. "Pauvre idiot ! Nous aurions pu la récupérer pour la reproduction !" Il épingla le grand robot contre un arbre de métal et leva le poing pour frapper mais a été arrêté par un gazouillis. Il se retourna et regarda le bot déconnecté. Le robot sombre sortit de l'emprise de Starscream et s'approcha de la femme. Il la retourna sur le dos, ouvrant avec brutalité son châssis et en sortit un étincelant. Starscream n'en revenait pas. Comment a-t-il réussi à survivre ?!

L'étincelant pendait la tête en bas et son pede dans une serre. Il gémit pitoyablement et commença à sangloter.  
>"Laissez-moi l'achever !" Le bot prit la tête de l'étincelant dans ses griffes et commença à serrer. Son casque craquait sous la pression et la douleur explosa, alors Il hurla de douleur et trembla sous la forte emprise. "Lâche-le ! Sombre crétin ! " cria Starscream indigné. Le bot le regarda simplement avant de grogner et laissant tomber l'étincelant au sol, brisant une optique dans le processus. La pauvre petite chose se recroquevilla et cherchait désespérément un lien créateur pour supporter sa petite vie. Plus rien. Il allait mourir.<p>

Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et maintenant son optique était en feu ! Il gémit.  
>Le petit robot regardait la scène avec dégout pur. Comment peuvent-ils jouer avec une vie ?<br>Starscream attrapa la fembot et la jeta dans le lac. Ensuite, il se pencha pour récupérer l'étincelant et s'approcha d'un trou profond qu'avait causé la base en s'effondrant. Il tourna son regard vers ses deux compatriotes avant de revenir à l'étincelant dans ses bras. Sa bonne optique brillait de peur et de douleur, un de ses servo atteint le chiffre pointeur de Starscream et il ressentit une traction dans son spark. Le petit cherche à se synchroniser avec son étincelle. Répugnant.  
>Avec un dernier regard de dégout, il balança le petit dans le trou sombre. "Adieu, jeune Autobot." Puis il se transforma et partit dans le ciel sombre. Le grand robot noir riait de plaisir avant de faire pareil et d'appeler son assistant. Le petit robot argent traina ses pedes au sol, regardant tristement le trou avant de rejoindre son maitre en colère et s'enfuir.<p>

Le ciel se déchira, et une pluie acide se mit à tomber.

à suivre ...

Triste non ? :( dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ! ^^

**PS** : qui sont les deux Decepticons ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Nouveau chapitre !

**Disclaimer** :Rien ne m'appartient sauf mes OC.

Alors je précise que les robots ressemblent déjà à leurs formes sur la Terre.

_Lexique :_

**Opiluk **: père  
><strong>Daniluk<strong> : mère

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

POV normale

Douleur. De la douleur partout ! Les gouttes de pluie acides qui roulent le long de son petit cadre et rongent peu à peu son protoforme. La noirceur qui l'entoure et le froid alimente sa panique.  
>Le petit étincelant poussa un cri désespérer priant pour qu'on vienne le chercher et le bercer dans la chaleur. <em>Pourquoi suis-je tout seul ? Ou sont mes créateurs ? Mon lien ?<em>

Le petit grogna du fond de son vocaliser. Une plaque de métal l'écrasait au niveau du châssis et un de ses bras était en dessous. Son optique brisée lui faisait souffrir l'agonie, mais le pire, ce sont ses petites ailes tordues dans l'inconfort total. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il voulait tellement se synchroniser avec une autre étincelle pour pouvoir porter sa petite vie, et surtout, pour le rassurer.  
>Il gratta le sol avec ses chiffres en essayant désespérément de se libérer de cette lourde tôle. Il s'essouffla vite et gazouilla dans l'énervement. Il chercha un lien créateur et tira de toutes ses forces de l'autre coter, mais rien n'y répondit. Les larmes de frustration, de peur et d'agonie lui montèrent aux optiques. C'est donc comme cela qu'il va finir ? Tout seul, au fond d'un trou attendant la mort proche ?<p>

Il déplaça son regard vers le haut du trou où on voyait la lumière des lunes. Pour lui, c'était la fin. Son étincelle se dégrade rapidement et les messages d'alertes devant son CPU sont nombreux. En plus de cela, il commence à ressentir de la douleur au niveau de son réservoir. La faim. Il essaya de se déplacer mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Donc, il finira comme cela. Seul, la pluie acide le dévorant. Un frisson parcourut son petit cadre abîmé et il réprima un grognement. Il ne supporte plus cette douleur dans tout son corps et encore moins la faim le dévorant de l'intérieur. Mais le pire dans tout cela, il sent son étincelle se briser et mourir.

Il émit un petit reniflement. Il ne veut pas mourir maintenant. Il veut être porté par son Opiluk et bercer par son Daniluk. La douleur devient insupportable et les messages d'alertes sont encore plus nombreux mais il ne comprend pas ce que cela veut dire. Soudain, ses audios captèrent des voix et des pas lourds. Avec le dernier brin de force, il gazouilla dans une tentative désespérer pour l'aide avant de s'évanouir.

Optimus regarda le paysage dévaster ci-dessous. La ville de Trypican autrefois grande et luxuriante n'est maintenant plus qu'un tas de cendre. Les grandes tours sont effondrées et plusieurs corps, méconnaissable, sont un peu partout. Comment a-t-il pu laisser cela se produire ? Optimus leva un servo à ses optiques. Il se sent tellement coupable de ce massacre. Un autre servo vient se poser sur son épaule.  
>"Optimus, recherchons les survivants. " Un bot jaune du nom de Ratchet se déplaçait à travers les décombres et scannait toute la zone.<br>Un autre Bot noir s'avança, celui-ci soulevait de grandes plaques de métal pour essayer de trouver des robots coincés en dessous. Un autre bot argent s'accroupit au pied d'une pile de tôle tordue. Optimus secoua la tête. Il n'y aura aucun survivant. Déjà les secteurs jeunes ont été détruits donc l'espoir de voir leur race croitre, mais en plus, les femmes ont soient été kidnappés, soient sauvagement tuer.

Optimus regarda avec une optique douloureuse ses autobots. Ironhide cherchait désespérément dans les décombres et Jazz criait en espérant obtenir une réponse. Le groupe avança dans les décombres de la ville, les scanners de Ratchet numérisant tous les anciens bâtiments. Ironhide se retourna vers son chef désemparé. "Optimus, tout cela n'est pas de ta faute. C'est un piège lancé par les Décepticreeps !" Il grogna en activant les deux gros canons sur ses bras. Optimus se contenta de secouer la tête dans le déni. En tant que commandant des Autobots il aurait dû anticiper cette attaque !

"R.A.S de se coter monsieur" Jazz annonça en sautant d'un tas de décombres. Ratchet sortit d'un bâtiment qui tenait à peine debout et regarda son chef, baissant les optiques. Optimus souffla par ses évents et serra les poings "Il faut continuer à chercher ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des survivants !" Dit-il avec conviction. Les autres se regardèrent, hésitant mais continuèrent leur travail. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'un lac, où se trouvait une ancienne base souterraine. Optimus sentit dans son Spark un léger brin d'espoir. La base a surement tenu ! "Autobots ! Trouver la base elle est forcément cachée quelque part ici." Ils acquièrent et se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du lac. On ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de la noirceur de la nuit et des cendres. Optimus se mit à courir, l'espoir dans les optiques. Ratchet numérisa tous les recoins et devint vite confus. Jazz s'avança au coter de Ratchet. "Ratch, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Lui demanda-t-il. Ratchet se contenta de froncer les crêtes optiques avant de lui répondre d'un ton plutôt inquiet "je suis assez perplexe. Mes scanners indiquent que la base se trouve ici ... Mais il n'y a rien". Les optiques derrière la visière de Jazz s'agrandirent. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ... Il allait répondre quand tout-à-coup ils entendirent Ironhide maudire.

"SLAGGIT ! Ratchet ! La base n'est plus qu'un cratère !" Il poussa son pied dans un bras sans propriétaire. Optimus, en ayant entendu Ironhide, accourut. Il regarda le bras d'un regard vide de sentiment "N-non. C'est impossible ... Il y avait tant de vie innocente et Prowl, Blaster mes amis ne peuvent pas être déconnectés." Avec un rugissement de colère, Optimus balança son pede dans un morceau de métal. Il était furieux. Il n'a jamais ressenti autant de douleur jusqu'à maintenant. Ses amis le regardèrent avec pitié dans leurs optiques. Ironhide s'avança pour calmer Optimus quand il s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il a entendu un bruit, ou non, cela ressemblait à un gémissement. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui dans le chaos. Ratchet remarqua son comportement étrange "Ironhide, que ce passe-t-il ?" Il lui demanda dans une voix basse. Jazz le regarda et activa son bouclier et son bras aimant. Ironhide ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de cela il marcha vers la source du bruit, un trou. Il s'accrocha aux parois et alluma ses lumières. Ce qu'il y vit lui a failli faire perdre équilibre. "PRIMUS ! Un étincelant !" S'écria-t-il. Ratchet était à côté du trou en moins de deux, activa son scanner et fit un balayage. "Il est vivant mais gravement blesser ! Jazz récupère-le !" Jazz descendit dans le trou avec grande faciliter et regarda le petit étincelant. La première chose qu'il vit, c'est l'énorme quantité d'energon partout sur le sol. Il souffla un instant avant de voir le plus gros problème. Une plaque de métal écrasait la pauvre petite chose au sol.

Optimus était sorti de sa rage aveuglante et regarda autour pour voir ou était passé son équipe. Il regarda avec confusion Ratchet et Ironhide près d'un trou, criant quelque chose. Il marcha près d'eux et regarda dans le trou. Comme les autres, il lui a fallu un instant avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Ses optiques montrèrent une joie immense et un peu de fierté. _Cet étincelant a survécu ! _Ses servos tremblaient de soulagement mais aussi de peur. Il s'accroupit et cria à Jazz " Jazz ! Fait bien attention mon ami." Ratchet regarda avec angoisse le sauvetage quasi impossible de l'étincelant. Un jeune qui perd beaucoup d'energon à cet âge-là n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

Jazz souleva la plaque de métal le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas créer d'avantage de blessure. Il la jeta sur le coter et s'accroupit devant l'étincelant. "Jazz ! Fait attention quand tu le prends !" Hurla Ratchet. Jazz roula des optiques et mis doucement ses servos sous l'étincelant déchiré, le posant contre son châssis. Avec l'aide d'Ironhide et d'Optimus, il se hissa hors du trou, l'étincelant saignant à mort dans ses bras. Ratchet parcourut un tas de test sur le petit corps mou mais les résultats qu'il recevait étaient des plus inquiétants. Optimus déplaça son servo sur la tête du petit et le caressa avec son pouce. Son Spark lui faisait terriblement mal en voyant les vies détruites. Jazz berçait l'étincelant avant qu'il ne s'écria "Regarder ! Le petit, il bouge !"

POV Etincelant

Je sens une présence me bercer contre quelque chose de chaud et rassurant. Je ne bouge pas, par peur d'être rejeté comme l'autre robot aux optiques rouges. Je grince des dentas dans l'agonie. _Tout mon corps me fait terriblement mal !_ J'essaye d'ouvrir mon optique non défectueuse mais je n'y arrive pas. Je deviens vite paniquée lorsque des chiffres me caressèrent la tête avec beaucoup de douceur. Il y a beaucoup de voix autour de moi et la plupart semblaient être en colère … _C'est de ma faute ?_ Je serre mes chiffres en poing pour ne pas chirper dans la douleur que me procuraient mes ailes écrasées contre la source de chaleur. Je bouge dans l'inconfort avant de tressaillir par la voix forte "regarder ! Le petit, il bouge ! ".

Je commence à paniquer en entendant des déplacements autour de moi. Soudain, des servos fort me retirèrent de ma chaleur. _Je n'aime pas du tout cela et en plus, je n'y voie rien !_ Mon vocaliser s'allume et je pousse un petit cri indigné. "Du calme petit, je ne te veux aucun mal. Laisse-moi t'examiner de plus près. " Me dit une voix agacée. Il me fait peur. Je le sens tripoter mes membres sans trop de douceur et toucher mon dos et mes ailes. La douleur éclate et je rugis d'agonie. J'entends un léger rire avant qu'une voix bourrue parle "Ratchet tu es en train de le traumatiser. Laisse-moi faire ! " Une autre paire de bras me récupère mais le son de la voix me fais encore plus peur donc je hurle plus fort. _Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? _Je veux retourner dans la chaleur et faire disparaitre la douleur ! Mes plaques de bouches se mettent à trembler et la puissance de mon vocaliser augmente d'une octave.

Les servos qui me tenaient commencèrent à secouer dans une sorte de balancement mais avec ma vue coupée, ma peur à augmenter. _Il va me laisser tomber ! Non, pas une deuxième fois ! _Pris de panique, j'essaye de m'éloigner mais la prise est devenue plus forte. Mon petit spark bat à un rythme frénétique. La voix bourrue grogna avant qu'il ne me pose … dans une autre paire de servos ? Celui-ci est doux et je suis vite retrouvée plaquée contre un endroit chaud. Quelque chose me frotte le dos doucement et je sens les vibrations d'une voix profonde. Je renifle et me calme doucement. _Cette voix me plaît, je me sens en sécurité_.

POV normale

Optimus regarda avec émerveillement l'étincelant se blottir dans son châssis. Ratchet et Ironhide regardèrent abasourdis. Jazz rigola dans son coin en voyant la tête de ses amis. Ironhide toussa " comment as-tu fait Optimus ? " Ratchet hocha la tête en accord. Optimus les regarda avec un sourire et haussa les épaules. Il continua de bercer l'étincelant sur son châssis en murmurant des mots réconfortants. Ratchet passa un scanner sur le petit et y vit le problème de la panique. Il s'avança et ouvrit une plaque derrière la tête de l'étincelant. Avec beaucoup de soin et de douceur, il reconnecta quelques fils. L'étincelant bougea dans l'inconfort avant de gazouiller dans l'extase.

POV Etincelant

Je sens quelqu'un ouvrir ma plaque à l'arrière de la tête. Cela me fait un peu peur mais je ne bouge pas, au son de la voix profonde. Je m'accroche le plus fort possible avant de réaliser que mon optique est à nouveau opérationnelle. Je l'allume et regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière et je vois des particules flotter. Mon optique se posa sur un petit bot argenté qui me sourit sciemment. Je déplace mon regard et vois un grand bot noir avec un rictus sur son visage et les bras croisés. _Lui, il me fait peur_. Je sens des picotements dans mon dos et me retourne. Là se tenait un bot Jaune avec une croix rouge sur son épaule. Je tourne mon regard au bot qui me tenait. Je sens mon petit spark se remplir de joie en voyant mon Opi me tenir ! Je chirp dans la joie pure et me blottis contre son châssis. _Il est venue me chercher !_ Je mets mes petits chiffres sur ses plaques de poitrines et serre le plus fort possible. J'ouvre mon lien et tente de l'appeler mais rien n'y vient. _Il ne m'aime plus ?_ Je lève la tête avec une optique larmoyante. Il me regarde curieusement et penche la tête sur le coter. _Non. Ce n'est pas Opi._ Je sens mon spark couler dans la défaite.

POV normale

Ratchet garda une optique attentive au mouvement de l'étincelant. Le petit regarda chaque détail autour de lui avec beaucoup d'attention. Personne ne parlait mais regardait incertain au petit étincelant. Ils sursautèrent au petit cri de surprise. Il regardait Optimus avec une large optique avant de le serrer fort à la poitrine. Jazz ricana "Je crois que tu as la cote Optimus ! " Ironhide grogna à cela. Le petit ronronnait tranquillement.

"Ratchet, je crois qu'il y a un problème. L'étincelant essaye de se synchroniser avec ma propre étincelle. " Annonça Optimus d'un air inquiet. Ratchet se rapprocha d'Optimus et réalisa quelques scans en plus. Optimus observa le petit et pencha la tête sur le coter dans la confusion. Les petits chiffres de l'étincelant lui serraient le pare-brise. Il sent la présence du petit dans son étincelle mais que doit-il faire ? Soudain, le petit regarda Optimus avec une large optique rempli de larmes. Il devient vite confus et regarda Ratchet pour une explication.

Ratchet secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. Il regarda son chef dans l'optique avant de lui fournir une explication " Quand un étincelant perd ses deux créateurs, il va automatiquement rechercher un nouveau support de vie. Si le nouveau support ou plutôt, son nouveau créateur le lui refuse, il mourra en peu de temps. Et d'après mes calculs, il était dans ce trou depuis trop longtemps Optimus. Il ne survivra pas. " Déclara Ratchet en regardant tristement le jeune étincelant faible dans les bras de son chef. Optimus cligna des optiques et fronça les crêtes optiques. Non, il ne verra pas une nouvelle vie être détruite par sa faute.

Il serra le petit plus près de sa poitrine et recula de quelques pas. Il déconnecta ses optiques et se concentra sur le lien du petit. D'abord, il n'eut aucune réponse puis il sentit une petite traction, faible mais présente. Il s'enroula autour d'elle et l'entraîna auprès de son étincelle. La réponse arriva très vite. D'abord il sentit du vide puis une douce chaleur se déversa dans son étincelle. L'étincelant c'est synchroniser avec lui et des sentiments heureux, de peur et de douleur lui parvint. Un sourire éclata sur les plaques de bouche d'Optimus. Il caressa sa petite tête entre deux grands chiffres et roucoulait tranquillement. Le petit gazouillait dans le bonheur d'avoir un nouvel Opiluk. Ironhide rangea ses canons de retour dans ses bras et regarda Jazz qui, lui, était assis pour regarder la scène attachante. Ratchet décroisa les bras de son châssis et s'exprima d'une voix soulagée "donc Optimus, tu as maintenant une création mais est-tu prêt pour cela ? " Ironhide leva une crête optique à cela et Jazz souriait largement en hochant la tête à son chef.

Optimus baissa son regard sur l'étincelant dans ses bras massifs et le serra plus près de lui. Il envoya des sentiments de protection et d'amour dans le lien et le petit s'endormit, heureux. Il regarda le chaos autour de lui et reviens sur son étincelant. Oui, il a fait le bon choix. Il la protègera contre tout.

à suivre ...

Votre avis m'intéresse fortement !


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous !

Pardonnez-moi de ce petit retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot cette semaine x)

Si des mots vous semblent inconnus, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer ;)  
>Sans plus attendre voici le, certes, petit chapitre.<p>

P.S : J'ai un tout petit problème, j'ai l'impression que je suis trop hors caractère avec les personnages :/ donc si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je suis preneuse !

Chapitre 8

Après l'éprouvante découverte, l'équipe de sauvetage rentra dans une base secrète située dans la ville de Lacon. Quelques bots s'y sont réfugiés, des rescapés de l'attaque des Decepticons.

{==Base souterraine secrète de Lacon==}

Optimus marcha dans la bai médical portant son étincelant endormi contre lui. Ratchet suivit peu de temps après.  
>Il regarda autour de lui avant de pousser un souffle d'air par ces évents. La journée a été longue et une bonne nuit de stase est la bienvenue.<p>

Il s'assit sur une couchette de métal tout en continuant de caresser la tête du petit niché dans ses bras massifs. Il porta son regard sur lui et permit à un petit sourire de se glisser sur ses plaques de visage.  
>Ratchet regarda la paire d'une optique heureuse avant de se ressaisir et retourner à son rictus habituel. Il se déplaça au comptoir où se trouvaient tous ses outils puis fouilla dans la caisse. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les évènements de la journée. Il déconnecta ses optiques dans la frustration et serra les poings douloureusement. Comment ont-ils pu laisser cela se produire ? Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un petit gazouillis suivi par un petit rire profond. Il ralluma ses optiques et se tourna vers Optimus. La scène qui l'accueillie restera gravée dans sa mémoire.<p>

Optimus s'amusait à tirer doucement sur un des deux audios du mousseux pour n'obtenir qu'un grincement agacé du petit. L'étincelant pencha la tête sur le coter pour enlever la gêne sur son audio mais en vain. Optimus eut un petit rire en regardant le petit étincelant adorable. Il enleva ses deux chiffres de son audio et les posa contre son dos, entre les deux petites ailes puis il commença à frotter le point sensible. L'étincelant ronronna dans le confort et ferma les optiques en se penchant plus loin dans la chaleur du châssis. Ratchet adoucit son regard et sentit son spark se serrer. Il secoua la tête et retourna à sa caisse à outils. Il en sortit une petite scie, des écrous, un doux chiffon, de l'huile ainsi que quelques petites clés. Il les ramassa et s'approcha de la couchette où résidaient actuellement Optimus et l'étincelant.

Optimus regarda prudemment aux objets que détenait Ratchet. Un petit sifflement venant de son châssis lui fit détourner le regard. L'étincelant, en ayant repéré les objets étranges de Ratchet, se mit à trembler et essaya de se frayer un chemin sous les grandes mains d'Optimus pour s'y cacher. Ratchet roula des optiques et posa les outils de l'autre côté de la couchette. "Allons petit, je dois faire des tests sur ton petit cadre et mettre à jour ton CPU." parla Ratchet d'un ton légèrement agacé. Optimus continua de le suivre du regard, resserrant son emprise sur le petit d'une manière protectrice. Ratchet atteint le port de l'étincelant situé derrière sa tête puis y brancha un câble relier à un ordinateur. Il tapa sur quelques boutons ensuite il récupéra la petite scie. L'étincelant cria de terreur en voyant l'objet tranchant alors il gratta au châssis d'Optimus dans l'intention de se rendre dans la cale spécialement faite pour lui. Ratchet grogna alors qu'Optimus se mit à rire. Il récupéra l'étincelant pour le poser sur ses genoux, face à Ratchet.

Le petit regarda prudemment au médecin grincheux avant que celui-ci ne gémit bruyamment augmentant ainsi le rire d'Optimus. "Mon cher Ratchet, il semblerait que cet étincelant a reconnu votre caractère assez particulier" s'étouffa entre deux rires Optimus. Ratchet, quant à lui, renifla de mécontentement puis sortit son scan et passa sur le corps du plus jeune. Il regarda les résultats et du réprimer un petit frisson. L'étincelant avait une optique brisée, un bras sortit de ses agrégats, les deux ailes tordues et, pour couronner le tout, il avait faim sans compter le fait qu'il soit crasseux. Mais ces scans lui ont aussi montré que, cet étincelant, ce trouve être une petite femme. Il se tourna vers Optimus qui le regardait d'un air inquiet puis s'éclaircit le vocaliser " Optimus le petit est dans un état pitoyable. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour rester en ligne aussi longtemps." Optimus cligna des optiques. "Elle ?" Lui demanda-t-il hésitant. Ratchet hocha la tête "oui, l'étincelant est une petite femme. De plus, votre étincelle c'est correctement synchroniser avec la sienne. Pour le moment, elle ne risque rien. Par ailleurs, si vous ne lui donner pas un bon bain elle risque de rouiller et attirer les parasites." Optimus hocha la tête pensivement.  
>Ratchet reprit son chiffon entre ses chiffres et le porta sur les faces avant du petit étincelant. Celui-ci, surpris, poussa un petit chirp curieux. "Du calme jeune, je dois nettoyer ton optique." Ratchet murmura réconfortant. Le petit garda sa bonne optique sur le médecin et le laissa faire son travail. La douleur avait depuis longtemps disparu, enfin, depuis le moment ou le robot jaune étrange à brancher un câble froid derrière sa tête. Il continua à lorgner au médecin, laissant sa peur s'écouler par le lien. Pas même un klik plus tard, des sentiments d'apaisements venant de son Opiluk s'écoulèrent. Le petit siffla dans le bonheur puis s'accrocha aux chiffres du médecin, les tenants contre sa tête d'une manière câline. Ratchet stoppa son mouvement et regarda l'étincelant, sentant encore une fois son spark se serrer. Il regarda dans son optique et caressa doucement le côté de sa petite tête, souriant doucement. Optimus regarda l'échange silencieux entre son médecin et son étincelant. Il continua de déverser beaucoup de bons sentiments dans le lien. Le petit tourna un peu la tête, toujours en gardant le contact visuel avec le robot jaune puis fourra un de ces grands chiffres dans sa bouche. Ratchet cligna de surprise et retira son chiffre de la bouche de l'étincelant, un regard dégouter sur ses traits. Optimus rit à nouveau. Ratchet le regarda flagrant avant de sortir sa clé porte bonheur et de le menacer avec elle. Optimus se tut tout de suite, connaissant trop bien la vile clé. Ratchet souleva alors une crête optique et sourit de satisfaction. La salle retomba dans le silence, mais pas longtemps.<p>

L'étincelant, toujours fixé sur la clé que détenait le drôle de robot se mit à rire hystériquement. Ratchet roula des optiques puis poussa un grognement clairement agacé. Optimus se contenta de sourire à son étincelant aimant le doux bruit que celui-ci faisait mais, en voyant le regard de son médecin, il caressa les petites ailes très doucement pour calmer sa fille. L'étincelant renifla et regarda son Opiluk d'une optique joyeuse. Ratchet récupéra les nouveaux agrégats sur la table à côté de la couchette pour remplacer ceux dans les bras qui sont tordus. Optimus, voyant l'intention du médecin, couvrit l'optique de sa fille. Elle siffla dans la curiosité et tenta de se défaire de son piège. Ratchet lança un regard reconnaissant à Optimus puis commença à retirer les boulons tordus du bras du petit. En quelques kliks, c'était régler. Optimus libéra son étincelant qui mordillait ses doigts dans la frustration d'être privé de sa capacité visuel mais heureusement, cela ne faisait aucun mal pour un si grand bot.  
>Ratchet s'accroupit au niveau du petit et plaça ses chiffres derrière sa petite tête. Il tripota quelques fils, reconnecta d'autres fils, puis, en deux trois clics, l'optique défectueuse se ralluma.<br>L'étincelant gazouilla très heureux et ensuite tapa dans ses petits servos.

Ratchet tourna lentement l'étincelant afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu des ailes douloureuses. Il récupéra son chiffon et y déversa de l'huile dessus avant de masser les ailes très délicatement. Le petit souffla dans le soulagement puis, s'effondra la tête la première contre le châssis d'Optimus, la main de son Opiluk caressant ses audios. Ratchet finit son travail en retirant le câble du port de l'étincelant. Il rangea ses outils et s'essuya les chiffres sur un chiffon propre puis s'avança vers une étagère pour y récupérer un cube d'energon d'une couleur rose. Le médecin s'approcha d'Optimus et lui tendit le cube. Optimus le regarda curieusement "Ratchet, mes réservoirs sont pleins. Il s'agit de l'étincelant."Ratchet souffla et roula des optiques. Il poussa le cube dans les servos d'Optimus et lui fit signe de boire. Optimus le regarda confusément mais exécuta son souhait. Il ne manqua pas le regard de faim de son étincelant en le voyant boire, ce qui lui fit mal au spark. Il envoya des sentiments de réconfort dans le lien pour l'apaiser et lui donner un peu plus de patiente. Ratchet récupéra le cube maintenant vide et prit le bras droit d'Optimus dans ses servos gagnant un regard inquiet de son propriétaire. Il ramassa la scie, et avec un cri de surprise de l'étincelant, ouvrit un petit espace entre l'avant-bras et le poignet de son commandant.

Optimus sentit, dans son spark, son étincelant le tirant dans l'inquiétude. Il baissa le regard et se retrouva dans le sien, rempli de crainte, les petits servos le tenaient serrés au niveau de son pare-brise. Sa fille chirpa interrogatrice. Optimus sourit doucement "ne t'inquiète pas sparklet, cela ne crée aucune douleur" et pour prouver son point, il ouvra son lien de douleur qui n'émettait rien. L'étincelant gazouilla, heureux, et laissa retomber sa tête contre son Opiluk. Ratchet sortit, entre le bras et le servo, une espèce de petit tuyau en forme de cône, rigide. Il se releva et s'adressa à son chef "c'est avec cela qu'on nourrit les jeunes étincelants. Dans l'energon que nous buvons, il y a plusieurs métaux que les étincelants sont incapables d'utiliser. Vous ingurgiter de l'energon, puis il ressort par ici, correctement transformer." Ratchet fit un geste dédaigneux à Optimus, lui faisant comprendre de le tester. Optimus installa le petit au creux de son bras puis approcha le câble, ressemblant à une aiguille, devant la bouche de l'étincelant. Le jeune, connaissant déjà le système, s'empressa de boire. Il regarda joyeusement son Opiluk, se délectant de son energon. Ratchet renifla puis retourna à son travail, laissant le moment aux deux.

Optimus regarda son petit avec une lueur d'émerveillement. Ses petits servos lui tenaient l'avant-bras et ses optiques le regardaient de façons spectaculaires. De temps à autre, le petit arrêtait son repas avec un bâillement avant de s'empresser à y revenir. Cela fit rire Optimus. Ratchet regarda discrètement derrière son épaule, pensant à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le rire de son commandant et encore moins celui d'un jeune étincelant. Il retourna à son travail, les optiques embrumées et un sourire doux sur ses plaques de visages.

Optimus observa l'étincelant s'endormir dans ses bras. Il passa tendrement son pouce sur les plaques de bouches de sa fille pour enlever le reste d'energon. Avec un dernier regard, il prononça son prénom.  
>"Bienvenue, Moonlight".<p>

à suivre ...

Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu :/

**La signification du prénom** : J'ai décidée d'utiliser ce prénom car il symbolise bien mon personnage ^^ La partie Moon ou en français, lune, vient du fait que l'équipe d'Optimus ai trouvé l'étincelant pendant l'alignement des trois lunes de Cybertron, un évènement particulièrement rare chez eux. L'autre partie, Light ou en français, lumière, symbolise l'espoir qu'Optimus place sur cet étincelant.

Votre avis m'intéresse grandement !


	10. Chapitre 9

Nouvelle mise à jour !

Un OC qui apparaît dans l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture ! et comme toujours, votre avis m'intéresse !

Chapitre 9

{==base souterraine de Lacon, salle de réunion==}

POV Normal

"Optimus, les Decepticons ont disparu des radars. Ils sont partis vers le Nord mais je crains qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir pour une seconde vague. " Expliqua un autobot, du nom de Air Raid à Optimus et à plusieurs autres robots dans la pièce. C'est un robot assez impressionnant de couleur blanc avec les extrémités rouges. Il a de grandes ailes dans le dos qui montre que c'est un robot doté de la capacité de voler.

Optimus hocha la tête doucement dans la compréhension. Un autre autobot s'avança vers l'avant de la pièce. Celui-ci est vert avec quelques partis en jaune. Il est grand et as sur ses avant-bras, une paire d'hélices meurtrières. Dans son dos il a deux rangées de petites fusées blanches et noirs toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Il regarda un instant Optimus avant de parler d'une voix vive, " Air Raid, y a-t-il des survivants de l'ancienne base de Trypican ? " Air Raid secoua la tête dans la négativité.

"Malheureusement non Springer. Blaster, Prowl, Kup, First Aid, Blades ainsi que tous les rescapés sont déconnectés. Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux. " Air Raid souffla par ses évents dans une légère irritation.

Un autre robot, qui sautillait d'un pede à l'autre, se mit à parler. Vite. Très vite. " Aucun survivant ? Cela n'est pas possible ! Avez-vous cherché partout ? Sous chaque décombre ? Ils ne peuvent pas être déconnectés ! Ou peut-être que si ? Mais dans les autres refuges il doit bien y avoir des survivants ! Il faut continuer à chercher-humpf ! " Une clé vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre la tête de Blurr, dur. Le robot bleu plissa les optiques dans la douleur et se frotta rapidement la tête. Blurr est connu sur Cybertron pour sa rapidité impressionnante à se déplacer mais surtout, à parler. Il a une forme élancée conçue pour la rapidité et est d'une couleur bleue foncé et bleu ciel. Sur le dessus de sa tête, il a une sorte de crête courbée vers l'arrière qui agit comme un gouvernail.

Optimus se pinça l'arête du nez. Rien de plus fatigant que Blurr. Il regarda Ratchet marcher vers Blurr et lui donner un regard sévère avant de se pencher pour récupérer sa clé au sol. Certains robots dans la pièce discutèrent entre eux sur leur problème actuel mais un en particulier semblaient ne pas se soucier de son entourage. Optimus regarda quelques instants le robot appuyer contre le mur du fond. Il allait parler quand Ironhide prit la parole.

"Prime ! On ne peut pas ignorer ce que vient de nous dire Blurr. Quand est-il des autres camps des réfugiés ? " Dit Ironhide avec sa voix grave et rugueuse. Les autres robots arrêtèrent leur discussion et regardèrent leur commandant avec des optiques larges de curiosités.

Optimus s'éclaircit le vocaliser dans l'inconfort. Il regarda un instant Ratchet pour une confirmation silencieuse s'il doit leur dire ou non. Son médecin hocha lentement la tête avec une optique sévère.

"Aucun des autres camps n'a survécu à l'attaque. Nous sommes les derniers survivants des trois villes. " Plusieurs soupirs d'horreur pouvaient être entendus des bots. Optimus plissa les optiques dans la douleur mais continua dans sa voix grave et profonde habituelle, " les secteurs jeunes ont tous été détruits et les femmes ont été pour la plupart déconnectés. " Cette fois-ci, les bots parlaient ouvertement de leur outrage. Plusieurs optiques flashaient blanc dans la colère froide et d'autres frappaient les chaises en métal dans la frustration.

Air Raid s'avança " quand est-il de Sentinel ? " cette déclaration attira le silence dans la pièce. Optimus regarda les bots et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. "Sentinel a survécu. Il est actuellement avec une équipe de sauvetage dans les ruines de Lacon. " Les robots semblaient se détendre en entendant cela. Optimus ne put repousser le pic de jalousie envers Sentinel. Ne fait-il pas un bon travail depuis qu'il a été sacré Prime ? Certes, il fait encore des erreurs mais ils ne croient quand même pas que tout cela est de sa faute ? Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son lieutenant Jazz rire. Il parlait de lui et son équipe sur la découverte de son étincelant, Moonlight.

"Oui ! Vous auriez dû voir sa tête en découvrant le jeune étincelant dans le trou ! " Jazz parla d'un ton moqueur. Les autres robots dans la pièce rient de cela. Optimus sourit à son lieutenant. Dans chaque situation il arrive à redonner de la joie et c'est son point fort mais il faut se méfier de son aspect décontracté, car là-dessous se cache un réel combattant et espion.

"Autobots ! Vous pouvez disposer. " Parla Optimus d'une voix ferme. Les robots se dispersèrent à l'exception de Ratchet, Springer, Air Raid et le mystérieux mech qui était appuyé contre le mur du fond durant toute la conférence.

Le mech en question est rouge en couleur dominante et à quelques pièces de couleur noire. Il est de taille moyenne et par l'aspect de sa corpulence, il semble en avoir vécu pas mal dans sa vie. Son regard semble en dire beaucoup. Sévère et colérique mais au fond, tendre et attentionné.

Le mech en question se trouve être le deuxième lieutenant d'Optimus, **Stranno**.

Optimus marcha vers lui, "mon cher camarade tu n'as rien dit de toute la réunion." Springer hocha la tête en accord ainsi qu'Air Raid. Stranno s'enleva du mur et décroisa les bras de son châssis, le regard toujours aussi sévère. "Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Optimus. Le seul problème, les Decepticons. Il faut les éradiquer jusqu'au dernier sans aucune pitié. " Déclara-t-il sans ménagement.

Springer secoua la tête, furieux. " Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Nous ne sommes pas des barbares ! Et nous ne voulons surement pas ressembler à ses monstres !" grogna-t-il en activant les hélices sur ses avant-bras. La réaction de Stranno n'était pas celle attendue. En une astroseconde, il sortit son Chain Gun, une sorte de mitrailleuse et la pointa agressive à Springer, le prenant de court. Il n'atteint pas la taille de Springer mais il reste tout de même très menaçant.

"Et ce qu'ils ont fait n'est pas barbare ?! Tuer de pauvres innocents sans aucune raison apparente ! Des étincelants, des fembots, et pleins d'autres ! Les monstres, ce sont eux ! " Rugit Stranno dans la colère brute. Springer ne recula pas d'un pas. Il est très impressionné mais jamais il ne reculera devant un robot. Il serra les poings dans la colère et Stranno fit de même, le regard transperçant l'âme de l'autre.

C'est à ce moment l'a qu'Optimus décide d'intervenir. Il se plaça entre les deux fumant et dit d'un ton qui ne laisse place à aucun jugement, "assez, vous deux. Vous avez tous les deux raisons mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous devez vous battre. Nous sommes frères de guerre alors j'attends de vous de la coopération et de l'ordre. Disposez. " Les deux se jetèrent un dernier regard avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Air Raid souffla une seconde fois. Optimus s'assit à la table au centre de la pièce et posa sa tête dans ses servos. Comment peut-il faire régner l'ordre dans cet état d'esprit là ? Ratchet s'approcha de son commandant et passa quelques scans sur lui. "Optimus, comment va l'étincelant ? " Demanda Ratchet concernée. Optimus se redressa, faisant craquer ses agrégats du cou "Elle recharge dans ma chambre en ce moment même. Je suis surpris que ma colère n'ait pas débordé dans son lien, la réveillant de sa stase. " Ratchet hocha la tête lentement, "Tu es un Bot qui sait comment gérer ses sentiments. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde surpris. " Optimus acquisa a cela. Sur ce point, Ratchet avait bien raison.

Air Raid s'étira avec un bâillement, "Optimus vous devriez retourner à votre étincelant. Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et avoir faim. Votre présence sera plus que nécessaire. " Avec cela dit, Air Raid sortit de la pièce.

Ratchet regarda Optimus se lever difficilement de sa chaise et marcher lentement vers la porte, le laissant seul.

{Base souterraine de Lacon, 1 Breem plus tard=}

Optimus marchait dans les couloirs avec un seul but : retourner le plus vite possible dans sa chambre pour nourrir son étincelant et faire une bonne nuit de stase. Cela faisait 1 cycle solaire qu'il s'est synchronisé avec l'étincelant et déjà il sentait son lien devenir très puissant.

Perdu dans ses pensées il faillit renverser la pauvre Arcee hors de son chemin. Avec un mouvement fluide, il la récupéra par la taille empêchant ainsi qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse. "Ouah ! Optimus ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! " S'excusa la pauvre Arcee. Optimus sourit sciemment à la petite fembot. "Aucun mal Arcee, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû regarder où j'allais. "Arcee hocha la tête avec un sourire et marcha dans le sens opposé. La fembot était l'une des rares femmes à avoir survécu à l'attaque. Il y a deux autres fembots connues qui ont-elles aussi survécu sous le nom de Chromia et Elita-1. Optimus et Elita-1 sont très proches dans le sens amis. Chromia elle, semble avoir un léger faible pour Ironhide. Optimus gloussa à la penser. Les deux ne feraient pas bons ménages avec leurs caractères bien spéciaux.

Optimus reprit la route pour être coupé net dans son élan. Il sentit en lui, dans son lien créateur, une vive peur ne venant pas de lui. Ses optiques allaient larges dans la réalisation. Son étincelant est en danger.

Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Il sent la présence de la petite et d'après celle-ci, elle n'est pas seule. Quelqu'un est dans ses quartiers en ce moment même et nuit à sa fille.

Des messages d'alertes s'affichèrent devant son CPU.

_**Protocole d'auto-défense activée.**_

_**Protocole de sauvegarde étincelant activée.**_

_**Activation épée energon.**_

_**Activation masque de protection.**_

_**Réservoir energon à 68 %**_

_**Batterie rechargée à 31%**_

_**Obstruction du lien créateur activée.**_

Optimus laissa son instinct prendre le dessus. C'est avec des regards choquer des bots aux alentours qu'il boulonna dans les couloirs, une seule idée en tête : tout défoncer.

Il ne ressent plus rien mais la colère. Celui qui a osé toucher son précieux périra de ses propres servos. Il courut jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de ses propres quartiers, où se trouve son étincelant. C'est avec un immense rugissement qu'il plongea son épée energon au travers de la porte la coupant net en deux.

Il se fraya un chemin dans sa chambre, ignorant le cri de surprise de son étincelant et celui … de l'intrus ? Il regarda partout dans la salle essayant de trouver le danger. Ses optiques se posèrent sur une fine forme élancée près du "berceau" de sa fille. L'inconnu détenait son petit dans les bras et le serrait contre son châssis.

Optimus, dans sa rage aveuglante, se précipita vers l'avant dans la ferme intention de récupérer sa Moonlight.

à suivre ...


	11. Chapitre 10

Nouveau chapitre ^^

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre 9 qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'était pas le bon x) Il a donc été remplacé par le bon. Encore toutes mes excuses !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait autant qu'elle me plait :) et comme toujours, les avis sont les bienvenus !

_Lexique :_

**Racks** : douche

Chapitre 10

POV Normal

{==Quartiers d'Optimus==}

Tout c'est passer très vite. Optimus n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur la situation actuelle. Il savait une chose, une seule chose. Son étincelant n'est pas en sécurité et il est déterminé à le reprendre.

Il engendra la pièce en quelques pas et épingla l'intrus contre le mur du fond, faisant glapir ce dernier. Il pressa son servo contre la gorge du bot, les optiques blanches de colère. Il grogna en entendant sa fille gémir contre le châssis de l'inconnu puis avec un mouvement brusque, il l'arracha des bras et la fourra dans sa cale étincelant, au fin fond de son châssis. Il ignora le soupir de surprise de l'intrus et porta son regard sur lui, ou d'après son aspect, sur elle. Optimus cligna des optiques de confusion. Elle ?

Il relâcha immédiatement la fembot qui s'effondra au sol, gémissant. Son ordinateur de bataille revint à la normal et il pouvait maintenant réfléchir correctement. La colère dans ses optiques disparues complètement et à la place on pouvait y lire les regrets. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait touché une femme et il s'était jurer que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il les respecte beaucoup trop pour commettre un tel acte. Il se baissa à un genou et posa un servo sur la petite épaule de la fembot. Elle tressaillit.

"Je vous demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous attaquer de la sorte. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses." Dit Optimus dans la voix la plus sincère. Contre toute attente, la femme commença à rire. "Il n'y a aucun mal monsieur tout est de ma faute je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer dans vos quartiers en premier lieu." La femme leva les optiques avec un sourire timide. Optimus a dû admettre que cette femme est d'une grande beauté. Malgré le regard fatigué dans ces optiques son corps est très bien formé. Elle est de petite taille et de couleur jaune. Sur le dessus de sa tête se trouve deux petites antennes et dans son dos elle a une paire de petites ailettes. Sur ses bras et sur les épaules siège chacune une roue. Mais le plus beau reste son sourire aimable.

Optimus fu coupé dans sa rêverie par un petit gémissement provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. La femme souffla de surprise les optiques grandes et les antennes raides. D'un bond, elle se leva et traversa la pièce jusqu'au mystérieux bruit. Elle se pencha et récupéra quelque chose dans ses bras.

Optimus se releva, curieux. Il regarde les ailes de la femme se contracter et il l'entendit murmurer des mots doux. Il s'approcha d'elle plus curieux que jamais. La fembot ayant entendue son approche lente, tourna la tête dans sa direction, les optiques le suivant du regard et son sourire sur ses plaques de bouche. Optimus s'arrêta, penchant la tête sur le coter. Un nouveau gémissement mais celui-ci venait de son châssis. La femme rigola doucement en se retournant complètement montrant ce qu'elle détenait à Optimus. Il souffla de surprise.

Là, nicher dans ces bras, un étincelant à peine plus vieux que sa Moonlight. Le petit couina dans la curiosité en regardant son créateur femme, se demandant ce qu'il lui donnait ce sourire. Optimus sursauta légèrement en entendant sa fille répondre du fin fond de sa cale aux couinements du jeune mech. Les optiques du petit s'agrandirent puis il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Il gémit de peur en voyant que le son venait de l'imposant mech qui avait attaqué son Daniluk plus tôt.

La femme chuchota à son étincelant afin de le calmer, en le balançant doucement. Optimus pinça l'arête de son nez. Le jeune a été témoin de l'agression depuis le début. Non seulement il a attaqué une femme mais en plus il a effrayé la mort d'un étincelant.

Il senti un servo se placer sur son avant-bras, "hey, ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais fait pareil si mon petit était en danger." Une voix féminine lui dit. Optimus regarda la femme souriante. Le petit mech s'était calmé et regardait maintenant Optimus dans la crainte.

"Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi étiez-vous dans mes quartiers et surtout pourquoi avec ma fille ?" Lui demanda-t-il fermement. La femme regarda mal à l'aise pendant un instant. Elle souleva son étincelant en position verticale et passa un servo derrière sa tête, clairement embarrasser. "Eh bien, je marchais en direction de mes quartiers lorsque j'entendis un étincelant pleurer. Mon instinct m'a dit de suivre le son et c'est là que j'ai découvert votre petite femme toute seule entrain de pleurer tout son energon. Mon codage créateur m'a dit de consoler la petite." Elle finit son explication en regardant son petit mech jouer avec son armure. Elle le sera contre elle et lui sourit.

Optimus hocha la tête dans la compréhension. Il baissa son regard sur la mère et son enfant, leurs optiques se croisèrent. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire, toute la gêne ayant disparu. Le charme fu rompu par l'entrée fracassante de Stranno.

"Monsieur ! J'ai entendu des hurlements depuis la salle des machines ! Et-" il s'arrêta dans sa diatribe en voyant la scène étrange. Il activa son chain gun et la pointa sur la femme faisant crier de surprise l'étincelant dans ses bras.

"Stranno ! Baisse ton arme tout de suite !" Hurla d'indignation Optimus. Stranno cligna des optiques mais exécuta l'ordre, le visage renfrogné. Il croisa les bras sur son châssis et souffla, ne jamais quitter la fembot du regard.

Optimus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand soudains Jazz et Ironhide entrèrent dans la pièce, des optiques larges.

"Hey Prime, votre porte est cassé." Rigola Jazz en pointant bêtement la porte en morceaux. Ironhide roula des optiques et regarda son chef pour explication, les canons sur ses bras ronronnant à la vie.

Optimus secoua la tête et regarda la fembot qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce tenant fermement à son étincelant. "Un malentendu. Maintenant je vous prierais de sortir de mes quartiers, j'ai un étincelant à laver." Optimus fit un petit geste du servo vers la "porte". Ils se regardèrent tous puis sortit de la pièce sans aucune protestation.

Optimus regarda la fembot sortir lentement mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il la retint par le bras la faisant pivoter.  
>"Excusez-moi, quelle est votre désignation ?" Lui demanda Optimus à bout de souffle. Elle se contenta de sourire avant de lui répondre doucement, "Sunray" puis elle sortit.<p>

Optimus resta planté là, figé. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant quelqu'un s'éclaircir le vocaliser. Il se retourna à un ironhide en colère. Ils se regardèrent dans l'optique quelques instants avant qu'Ironhide ne commence à rire dans sa voix grumeleuse. Il s'avança vers son chef et lui mit un bon coup de servo sur l'épaule, se moquant de la situation.

Optimus regarda la fuite de son meilleur ami par la porte. Confus.  
>Le gémissement de son châssis lui rappela qu'il était l'heure du bain pour sa fille. Il sourit et se dirigea vers les racks.<p>

{==Racks==}

POV Normal

Optimus marcha dans l'immense pièce qui servait de douche. Une grande pièce de métal bleu et blanc qui contient six compartiments munis de sept puissants jets le long du mur. Quelques cristaux d'energon se sont formés avec la condensation des douches. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve une grande piscine fumante. Optimus s'arrêta devant un meuble en métal dans le coin de la pièce puis ouvrit son châssis, récupérant son étincelant dans son grand servo. La petite trilla dans la confusion à son nouvel environnement. Son Opiluk la regardait très attentivement en faisant attention à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle gloussa dans le contentement. Oui, ce lieu lui plaisait beaucoup.

Elle se rapprocha du bord à grande vitesse manquant de peu de basculer si son Opi ne l'aurait pas arrêté à temps.  
>Elle rigola à l'expression de peur écrite sur son visage. Optimus souffla de soulagement. "Tu ne dois pas recommencer ça, sweetspark." Lui dit-il en agitant un chiffre à elle. Moonlight regarda fixement le doigt de son Opi s'agiter devant ses optiques. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais d'après les drôles de sentiments s'écoulant dans son spark, ce n'était pas bon. Elle sentit ses optiques s'embrumer de larmes d'energon et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Elle gémit pitoyablement. Son Opi ne l'aimait plus, elle ne sentait que de la colère.<p>

Optimus regarda frénétiquement à sa fille. Qu'avait-il fait? Il l'a pris dans ses bras massifs et imita Sunray pour calmer les étincelants en difficulté. Il marmonna doucement dans ses audios tout en envoyant de tendres sentiments. Bientôt, les pleure se calmèrent et une Moonlight à nouveau curieuse cliqua dans sa langue étincelant. Elle jouait avec son reflet dans le pare-brise de son Opiluk. "Allez sweetspark, c'est l'heure du bain." Optimus s'avança vers l'un des compartiments et la posa au sol. Elle le regarda avec beaucoup de confusion tout en regardant l'étrange endroit où elle était assise. Optimus se recula et passa son servo derrière sa tête, ne sachant pas comment faire. Doit-il la laisser se baigner toute seule ou venir frotter son armure ? Il secoua la tête et appuya sur le bouton à l'extérieur pour enclencher la douche. Il se retourna dos face à la douche et attendit que celle-ci finisse, laissant un peu d'intimité.

La douche s'arrêta, et Optimus se retourna. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Là, dans la douche, plus de Moonlight ! Il rentra rapidement dans la douche cherchant désespérément dans tous les recoins et même sous le cirage ! Mais rien. So spark battait frénétiquement et il essaya de penser clairement mais il est bien trop paniqué. Il allait contacter Ratchet dans le désespoir lorsqu'il entendit le son d'un rire de l'autre côté des racks. Optimus sortit vite de la douche et regarda dans toute la pièce, le spark pulsant follement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Moonlight regardait tranquillement les cristaux d'energon sur le rebord de la grande baignoire. Ses petits servos touchant la pierre fragile avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Optimus se détendit en sentant la joie de sa petite dans le spark. Il sourit et lui renvoya les mêmes sentiments. La petite siffla de surprise et regarda autour de la pièce, optiques larges. Optimus rit doucement à lui pensant à quel point son étincelant est adorable. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit à son niveau. La petite chirpa dans le contentement à son Opiluk. Optimus posa un grand servo sur le dessus de sa tête et fronça les crêtes optiques. Comment a-t-elle atterrit là ?!

Il passa ses servos sous les bras de sa fille et la souleva du sol, gagnant un couinement de surprise de celle-ci. Il lui tapota le dos et la ramena dans la douche. Cette fois-ci, il ira avec elle !

Optimus entra complètement dans la douche portant son étincelant avec un bras, et poussa le bouton. La vapeur chaude frappa leurs armures créant ainsi de longs ruisseaux d'eau. Moonlight regarda avec beaucoup de crainte et de peur, mais les sentiments de son Opiluk étaient des plus favorables. Elle tendit timidement un bras vers un des jets et tenta bien que mal à attraper la vapeur. Elle chirpa de surprise en ouvrant son servo et en n'y trouvant … rien !

Optimus gloussa à sa naïveté. Il se pencha et ramassa une sorte d'éponge noire et dure puis la trempa dans le produit de cirage. Il s'approcha de Moonlight avec l'éponge et soigneusement, commença à lui frotter la tête. Moonlight décala sa tête, ayant peur de l'objet étrange. Elle tendit un servo et attrapa l'étrange objet pour l'examiner de plus près. Optimus la laissa faire, aimant la voir curieuse de tout autour d'elle. Ses optiques s'adoucirent en voyant sa Moonlight mettre l'éponge dans sa bouche. Il gloussa, "non sweetspark, on ne met pas cela dans la bouche." Moonlight leva optiques innocentes vers lui. Elle regarda entre son Opi et l'éponge, se demandant quoi faire avec elle. Optimus allait se mettre à parler pour être interrompu par une éponge sur ses plaques de bouche.

Optimus reprit l'éponge entre ses chiffres et avec un sourire, frotta les ailes de la Moonlight. L'étincelant se détendit en ronronnant dans ses bras aimant la sensation de l'objet dans son dos. Optimus finit de nettoyer sa fille et sortit de la douche, allant sur une immense grille. Il appuya sur un bouton et un grand souffle de chaleur venant du sol, sécha leurs armures. Moonlight rigola à la drôle de sensation. A la fin du séchage, la petite s'installa dans le creux du bras de son Opi et ferma les optiques de fatigue. Optimus regarda le sommeil paisible de la petite, content de son travail malgré la frayeur. Il aurait à discuter de plusieurs choses à Ratchet.

Il sortit de la pièce en direction de ses quartiers portant bien contre lui son étincelant. Avant de faire une micro stase, il va falloir lui donner de l'energon ! Optimus pressa le pas.

POV Moonlight

Je regarde mon Opi avec un grand intérêt. Ses traits du visage me rappellent mon premier Opi. Je baisse la tête et regarde son pare-brise là où je peux voir mon reflet. Je pose mes servos de chaque côté de la vitre puis me penche vers l'avant. Je cri de surprise en me cognant la tête contre la barre de métal. J'entends un grognement sourd suivit d'amour dans le lien venant de mon Opi. Je lève les optiques et rencontre les siennes, rempli de sagesse et accueillante. Je repose ma tête contre son pare-brise et écoute les pulsations douces de son étincelle. Je soupir.

Opi continu de marcher pour ensuite entrer dans une grande salle remplie de robots de tous genres. Je tressaillis à l'attention soudaine. Opi resserre ses bras protecteurs autour de moi en m'envoyant beaucoup d'attention dans mon spark. Je tourne la tête pour faire face aux autres robots. _Ils sont tous tellement grands !_ Opi reprit la marche en direction d'un couloir à l'autre bout de la pièce ne prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention aux autres bots.

"Hey Prime !" un grand robot noir hurla d'une voix grave à travers la pièce. Opi s'arrêta de marcher et regarda dans la direction de la voix. Je sentis une légère colère avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par de la fatigue. Je chirp curieuse.

Je retourne mon attention à l'imposant mech qui se tenait aux côtés d'Opi. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent, mais d'après le regard ce n'est rien de bon. Le mech en question est un peu plus petit qu'Opi mais il reste tout de même très imposant, surtout pour ses étranges choses sur ses bras. Je penche la tête en regardant les drôles de machines. Soudain, le bras noir du mech se souleva à ma hauteur. Je regarde vers lui, confuse de ses actions. Le mech regardait sévère mais je sentais qu'il était un bon mech au fond.

Opi et le bot noir me regardaient intensivement. Je n'avais pas remarquée qu'ils se sont arrêtés de parler pour me prendre entrain de regarder les bras du mech.

Le mech noir poussa un grognement agacé et tendit à nouveau son bras, faisant ronronner à la vie les objets sur ses bras. Je tendis un servo tremblant pour toucher la machine. Je hurle de joie en sentant les tremblements qu'elle émettait. _Quelle sensation étrange !_

"Tout doux Ironhide." parla Opi d'une voix calme. Je retire mon servo rapidement en voyant d'autres robots s'approcher de nous et gémis de crainte. Un grand bot vert avec des hélices suivis d'un bot rouge s'arrêtèrent devant nous. Ils parlèrent à Opi tout en me regardant sans émotions. Je n'aime pas leurs regards. Je tourne ma tête dans le bras d'Opi. J'entends vaguement les sons de rires donc par curiosité, j'ouvre une optique et regarde. Plusieurs autres mechs se sont regroupé autour de nous en me pointant d'un chiffre. Opi rigola doucement.

Opi parla une dernière fois aux mechs et reprit la marche vers le couloir. Je me penche plus loin dans son bras pour regarder derière lui. La pluparts des bots se sont dispersés à nouveau dans la pièce sauf deux robots. Le premier c'est le mech noir qui m'a permis de toucher sa machine mais le deuxième ne me dit rien. Je trille à eux dans une sorte d'au revoir. Le mech noir baissa la tête et secoua un servo dans ma direction avant de les recroiser sur son châssis. Le rouge me regarda sans émotion mais je n'ai pas raté le petit sourire sur ses plaques de bouche.

J'allais me remettre dans ma position lorsque j'entendis un couinement familier au fond de la salle. Je regarde autour de la pièce en espérant trouver la source du bruit. _Je le reconnais !_ J'étais sur le point de siffler mais Opi sortit de la salle. Je soupir de frustration et me recouche en position horizontale. Opi baissa les optiques sur moi, le regard concerné. Il frotta un servo sur ma tête.

A suivre …

A la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 11

Petite mise à jour !

Avis svp :)

Chapitre 11 Petite Étincelle

POV Normal

Quelque part de l'autre côté de Cybertron, dans la partie privée de lumière, les Decepticons pullulent.  
>Après l'attaque des grandes villes, Megatron ordonna à ses guerriers de se retirer vers le côté sombre.<br>Il a déjà tout un plan au sujet des Autobots. Sentinel c'est tromper en désignant Optimus comme chef. Et lui ? Désigner à combattre le mal ! Mais où serait le mal sans Decepticons ?

Megatron contempla son empire grandissant d'un sourire vil. Bientôt, une seconde grande attaque aura lieu, et l'Allspark sera sien. Il rit fort en pensant comme cela va être facile ! Son rire machiavélique rebondissant sur les murs qui l'entoure.

"Seigneur Megatron, nous avons un problème." Son bras droit, Starscream dit d'une voix tremblante en se baissant à ses pieds. Megatron rétrécit ses optiques au Decepticon. Une main griffue attrapa une aile de Starscream gagnant un grognement de son propriétaire, puis le balança en travers la pièce.

"Qui a-t-il Starscream ?" Parla d'une voix basse mais dangereuse Megatron. Starscream se releva en tremblant et regarda son chef d'une optique faible.  
>"L-les femmes Autobots n'arrivent pas à garder nos étincelants et e-elle meurt ..." Megatron crissa les dentas à la déclaration de son second. Avec un rugissement puissant, il frappa ses servos griffus sur les murs et y laissa de longues marques. Stascream regarda son chef avec un petit sourire espiègle. Il attend le jour où il aura à son tour le pouvoir. Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord laisser Megatron tuer Optimus Prime et ses Autobots comme ça, il aura moins de travail à faire.<br>"AMÈNE-MOI À LA MATERNUSINE!" Starscream grinça des dentas à la force du vocaliser de Megatron.  
>"Oui, Seigneur Megatron." Il roula des optiques et conduisit son chef dans les couloirs.<p>

{==Quartier d'Optimus==}

POV Moonlight

Je me réveille en sursaut suite au mouvement des bras de mon Opi. J'ouvre mes optiques fatiguées et le regarde en couinant de curiosité. Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté de marcher ?

Opi me regarde puis commence à rire,"nous y sommes sweetspark". Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et vois la couchette ... Je hurle de terreur. Opi semble paniqué à mon éclat soudain mais se ressaisit rapidement en me prenant à la verticale contre son châssis. Je sens son servo me caresser le dos dans une tentative de me calmer. "Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as peur de la couchette ?" Me demande-t-il dans une voix profonde. Je lève les optiques pour rencontrer les siens. Je bip à lui dans une réponse positive. Pendant un moment il regarde entre moi et la couchette, se demandant surement quoi faire. Je commence à gémir de peur en revoyant le cauchemar qui me hante tous les soirs. C'est toujours la même histoire. De l'amour, de la peur, un cri, des optiques rouges puis le trou noir. Je commence à trembler et serre Opi dans une poigne de mort.

POV Optimus

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec mon petit étincelant. Mais ai-je le droit de dire la mienne ? A qui appartient-elle ? Je baisse mes optiques à son cadre frémissant. Ce n'est pas rare que les étincelants aient cauchemars mais je sens dans notre lien que ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars mais bien des souvenirs.

Je serre inconsciemment Moonlight plus près de mon étincelle. Qui a bien pu la mettre dans cet état ? Qui sont ses créateurs ? Nous n'avions rien retrouvé dans les décombres mis à part quelques pièces détachées mais aucun corps. J'entends ma petite fille gémir. Elle me regardait avec des optiques effrayées. Je suis confus un instant avant de me rendre compte que mes sentiments de colère et de vengeance ont été absorbé par elle. Ses sentiments sont immédiatement remplacés par l'amour et l'acceptation. Je la sens se détendre légèrement mais pas assez à mon goût, elle a peur de moi.  
>Je la repositionne vers le haut puis l'embrasse tendrement sur le dessus de sa petite tête. Elle se raidit puis commence à rigoler, entourant ses petites mains sur mes audios. Je glousse à son action.<br>"Sweetspark, il faut que tu recharges un petit peu mais je reviens vite tu as ma parole." Je roucoule bas à elle.  
>Elle regarde dans mes optiques et gémit un peu. Je souris tendrement et la replace dans mes bras massifs.<p>

POV Normal

Optimus déposa son étincelant agité dans la couchette, passant deux doigts le long de ses petites ailes. Elle roucoula doucement puis se mit en position fœtale, ne jamais quittant son Opiluk du regard. Le commandant sentit son étincelle coulée à la vue de son petit à l'apparence misérable. Il se releva de la position semi-assise devant le berceau et partit vers la porte, ignorant les pleurs de sa fille et le tiraillement dans son spark. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas grincer des dentas dans la douleur de la laisser dans cet état-là. C'est avec le spark lourd qu'Optimus décide d'aller voir Ratchet.

{==Base des Decepticons, Maternusine==}

POV Normal

Plusieurs corps recouverts d'energon jonchent le sol de la maternusine. La plupart sont des corps mutilés appartenant à des Fembots. Les Decepticons les utilisaient pour promouvoir leur race et en faire des Transformers plus puissants. Le cerveau du complot se trouve être Shockwave lui-même.

"Shockwave, comment avance notre programme ? " La voix de Megatron entra dans les Audios du robot violet. Shockwave se retourna pour faire face à son maître ainsi qu'à la crapule de Starscream.

"Seigneur Megatron, je crains qu'il y ait un petit problème venant de nos sujets. Les femmes se meurent et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. " Megatron serra les dentas à la déclaration de Shockwave dans le mépris total.

"Je ne supporte pas les faibles. Continu les expériences jusqu'à qu'un de nos sujets répondent positivement au test. " Megatron s'avança vers lui et lui prit le bras dans une poigne forte, "et cela vaut aussi pour toi. Ne me déçoit pas. " lui murmura-t-il dans l'audio droit. Shockway se tourna vers son chef, son optique légèrement plus foncée puis hocha la tête.

Megatron sortit de la pièce sans un dernier regard. Shockwave retourna à la table ou une femme de couleur verte siège actuellement. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? " lui demanda Starscream sans trop d'intérêt. Shockwave regarda Starscream intensément, "Elle est en stase profonde. Je lui implante un embryon étincelle dans le châssis. " Il posa ses servos de chaque coter de sa tête et la tourna légèrement sur le flanc gauche. Il pointa d'un chiffre le port USB se trouvant là-bas. "Je vais tester d'inverser les codes de sécurités ainsi que les pares feu qui empêche le corps étranger de se développer. " Expliqua Shockwave d'une voix monotone. Sartscream sourit méchamment à la femme sur la couchette, "bien, continuer comme ça je sens que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. " puis sans un autre mot, il sortit de la pièce.

Shockwave regarda la fuite du robot. S'il avait deux optiques, il les aurait roulés. Il se repencha au-dessus du châssis de la femme verte, prenant un chalumeau avec lui. Le travail doit être positif et achever.

{==Bai Med==}

POV Normal

Optimus entra dans la Bai médical de Ratchet légèrement nerveux. Le fait d'avoir laissé Monnlight toute seule le rend mal à l'aise. Il se dirigea vers Ratchet qui travaillait actuellement sur Ironhide et son bras endommagé.

"Arrête de bouger ou tu vas accentuer la blessure ! " Cria un Ratchet en menaçant Ironhide avec une clé. Ironhide grogna et lança un mauvais regard au médecin.

"Qui a-t-il Optimus ? " Le commandant s'effraya légèrement à la voix du médecin. Il cligna des optiques. Ratchet travaillait toujours sur Ironhide et n'avait même pas tourné la tête en signe de reconnaissance de sa présence. Il frissonna, c'est flippant !

"Je souhaitais vous parler mes amis. Au sujet des créateurs de la petite Moonlight. " Optimus s'assit sur la couchette en face d'Ironhide et de son médecin. Ratchet leva les optiques à son chef.

"Nous n'avons retrouvé aucun corps Optimus. Je ne peux pas déchiffrer le codage de Moonlight pour le moment. Si tu souhaites le lui faire, elle souffrira. " Ratchet soupira et passa deux chiffres sur ses optiques. "Quand on fait un décodage des circuits, ils surchauffent et les souvenirs envahissent le CPU du patient. C'est une étape très douloureuse et il y a un risque que le sujet n'y survive pas. "

Ironhide cria de douleur, "HEY ! Fait attention ! " Il retira son bras de l'emprise de mort du médecin. Ratchet cligna des optiques dans la confusion puis relâcha son bras.

Il souffla, "je ne veux pas le faire Optimus. C'est une technique de torture des Decepticons. " Optimus se releva de la couchette et posa un servo sur l'épaule de Ratchet.

"Tu n'auras en aucun cas besoin de le faire car je refuse catégoriquement." Optimus sourit en rassurant son médecin désemparé. Ironhide se racla le vocaliser, "Monsieur, quand est-il du Vangelis ? "

Ratchet regarda Optimus avec les mêmes optiques qu'Ironhide. Optimus se dirigea vers une des fenêtres, les servos derrière le dos. "Le vaisseau a été intercepté par un missile lancé par les Decepticons. Toutes les communications ont été coupé après l'impact, ne laissant aucun survivant." Optimus déconnecta ses optiques, "Il y avait 22 robots dans ce vaisseau y compris **Ultra Magnus**. " Ironhide grogna dans la réalisation tandis que Ratchet murmura dans sa barbe.

"Nous les vengerons Optimus. " Grogna le spécialiste des armes. Ironhide se leva de la couchette puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Ratchet ramassa les quelques outils sur la couchette pour ensuite les ranger soigneusement dans une boîte.

"Ratchet, nous devons retrouver les créateurs de Moonlight." Optimus serra les chiffres derrière son dos. Le médecin regarda Optimus d'un air surpris à la déclaration, "Optimus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses créateurs ne sont plus en ligne et qu'il sera difficile de les retrouver. Et puis, tu ne pourras jamais te séparer d'elle."

Optimus plissa les optiques. Ratchet avait raison, il ne pourra jamais la laisser aller. Pas après ce qu'il a ressenti lors de la synchronisation. Il se concentra davantage sur sa connexion qui rayonnait d'amour. Il sourit doucement puis se retourna vers Ratchet, hochant la tête dans l'accord. La connexion se coupa net faisant froncer les crêtes optiques d'Optimus. _Hum, elle a dû s'assoupir._

"Retourne à ton étincelant Optimus, c'est à cet âge-là qu'ils ont le plus besoin de leurs créateurs." Ratchet poussa le commandant dehors de la salle.

A suivre …

Alors ? La suite ?


	13. Chapter 12

J'ai trouvé que mon chapitre 11 est bien trop court donc je poste se petit bonus écrit entre midi et deux pendant ma pause :')

Bonus Chapitre 11

POV Normal

Optimus appuya sur quelques boutons devant la porte d'accès de ses quartiers, le Spark pulsant rapidement dans l'inquiétude. La porte s'ouvrit et le commandant entra doucement dans la pièce faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son petit étincelant. Il traversa en quelques enjambées discrètes la pièce, ne jamais allumant la lumière. Ayant atteint sa couchette, il regarda par-dessus le berceau métallique, légèrement confus que sa fille ne lui a pas fait sa fête comme tous les soirs. Il fronça les crêtes optiques. Elle lui boudait à cause d'avant ?

Optimus se pencha légèrement en avant, son corps planant sur le petit berceau. Il se concentra sur la connexion et tira un peu de l'autre côté. Il reçut une petite réponse mais elle semblait lointaine. Son servo plana au-dessus de la petite couchette et vient se poser lentement sur un petit talus. La texture est douce au toucher et molle. Attendez, quoi ?!

Le commandant sentit la panique monter en lui. Il courut à l'interrupteur et l'alluma, plongeant la pièce dans la lumière. "Moonlight ?!" Il appela dans l'angoisse. Aucune réponse. Il se précipita à côté du berceau puis enleva brusquement la petite couverture. Horreur ! Pas de Moonlight. Optimus sentit son Spark couler dans la panique, le vocaliser serrer.

"MOONLIGHT !" Optimus ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Il s'accroupit dessous la couchette tentant désespérément de retrouver sa petite. Il chercha partout dans la pièce, les moindres recoins. Mais rien.  
>Il souffla frénétiquement par ses évents, une tentative désespérée pour refroidir ses circuits en surchauffes. Il passa un servo sur sa tête, les optiques larges de terreur. Même devant les Decepticons il n'a jamais ressenti cette peur. Après quelques klik de réflexion, il s'assit sur la couchette, tremblant.<p>

Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Si c'est un kidnapping Prowl ou quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait vue et ensuite signaler. Optimus déconnecta ses optiques puis tira de toutes ses forces sur le lien. Rien. Il étouffa un gémissement d'inquiétude avant de recommencer encore plus fort. Cette fois-ci il y a une réponse. Faible serte mais présente.

Sa fille lui envoya des sentiments de confusion au premier abord. Mais ensuite, des sentiments d'abandons ainsi que de la colère lui éclatèrent le Spark. Il gémit doucement mais tira son lien vers elle. La connexion est petite mais cela signifie qu'elle est encore dans la base.

D'un bond, il se releva de la couchette plus déterminé que jamais à la retrouver. Il mit en place son masque de bataille et sera les poings à ses côtés, bondissant dans les couloirs. Il suivit la trace de la connexion ignorant les questions de plusieurs robots passant par là. Bientôt il se retrouva dans la salle de ravitaillement. Ses optiques scrutèrent chaque robot disposé à plusieurs endroits et à plusieurs tables. Qui est avec son petit ?!

"Optimus !" Une voix féminine l'appela de la gauche. Optimus tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix. Il a très bien reconnu la douceur de celle-ci.  
>La petite fembot jaune du nom de Sunray tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, un petit paquet. Les optiques d'Optimus s'agrandirent puis son masque se retira de ses plaques montrant sa bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprise.<br>Là, nicher contre elle, Moonlight.

"MOONLIGHT!" Il traversa le reste du chemin qui les séparèrent le plus rapidement possible puis d'un coup de bras, attrapa Moonlight la serrant contre son visage. La petite glapit de surprise et posa ses servos sur le dessus de la tête de son Opi.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment avant qu'Optimus la tint à bout de bras, le regard sévère. "Où étais tu passer ?! Tu ne dois jamais partir de mes quartiers sans mon autorisation est-ce bien clair ?!" La petite commença à couiner dans la peur. Ses optiques se remplirent de larmes à la colère de son Opi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! C'est lui qui la laisser toute seule !

Optimus serra son petit étincelant bien fort contre son châssis. Il murmura des mots doux à sa petite tout en caressant son dos pour plus de confort. Il leva les optiques à Sunray qui regardait la scène attachante d'un doux sourire. Optimus lui hocha la tête dans la reconnaissance. Il se retourna en direction de la porte ignorant les regards et le silence de tous les robots de la pièce.

La porte se referma lentement laissant les Autobots abasourdis à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Leur chef montrant autant d'inquiétude et d'amour à un étincelant ? Depuis quand avait-il cet étincelant ?

"Je vous l'avais dit. Par ici les cubes d'energon de haute qualité." Le silence se perça par la voix grumeleuse de Stranno. Le robot rouge et noir se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, les jambes reposantes sur le dessus de la table et les servos croiser sur son châssis. Sur son visage on peut y lire à la fois l'ennuie et l'amusement. Trois robots assis à la même table que lui se mirent à gémir de leur pari raté.

{==Quartier d'Optimus==}

POV Normal

Moonlight n'a plus fait un seul bruit depuis qu'Optimus l'a récupéré. Cela inquiétait le commandant. La peur de la perdre lui a fait faire perdre son contrôle longuement acquis. Il gémit intérieurement et serra Moonlight plus proche de son Spark dans une tentative d'apaiser sa colère contre lui. Ils arrivèrent dans ses quartiers plus fatigués que jamais de leur petite mésaventure. La petite gémit de peur en voyant la maudite petite couchette. Elle replongea sa tête dans le châssis d'Optimus, les servos pas près de lâcher son pare-brise. "Ne t'affole pas Sweetspark, je ne te forcerais plus à y aller. Pour le moment tu rechargeras avec moi le temps de trouver une solution." Son Opi lui expliqua calmement. Elle avait toujours peur de lui à cause de tout à l'heure mais ressentir son Spark contre le sien est la sensation la plus agréable pour un étincelant. Elle ronronna dans le contentement.

Optimus sourit, caressant ses petites ailes du bout de ses chiffres. Il se coucha sur sa propre couchette avec son petit étincelant confortablement posé sur son châssis, un servo le recouvrant entièrement. "Recharge dans la paix maintenant, Moonlight" la petite gazouilla aux vibrations que cause la profondeur de la voix de son Opiluk. Elle s'installa plus confortablement de façon à ce qu'elle soit juste en dessous du menton d'Optimus. Le souffle de son Opi la chatouillait ce qui la fit frissonner.

Optimus passa son deuxième servo sur le dessus de sa petite, la protégeant du froid de la pièce. Il envoya de tendres sentiments puis déconnecta ses optiques, souriant à la proximité.  
>Demain, il demandera à Sunray ce qui s'est passé mais pour le moment, ils doivent recharger.<p>

A suivre ...


	14. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir ! Voilà ! C'est avec beaucoup de patience que je vous livre la suite de mon histoire !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais avec le bac qui se rapproche c'est pas évident :s

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

_Je l'ai regardée, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que malgré toutes nos différences, nous ne faisions qu'un._

POV Moonlight

Je souffle dans l'ennuie. Cela faisait un bon moment que j'étais sorti de ma stase profonde et mon Opi rechargeait toujours en dessous de moi, immobile. Je repose lentement ma tête sur les câblages en dessous de moi. J'ai encore l'horrible sensation de la colère d'Opi dans mon Spark à cause de ma fuite. Je gémis doucement.

Ce n'était pas ma faute ! La petite couchette me donnait des cauchemars sur mes anciens créateurs et donc il fallait que je sorte de là ! Je me recroqueville un peu plus près du menton d'Opi, les optiques humides de liquide de refroidissement. Je repense à mon ancien Opi, et à ma Dani aussi. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec moi ? Ne m'aimaient-ils plus ? Mon petit menton se met à trembler sous la pression des souvenirs douloureux.

Un grand servo vient se coucher au-dessus de moi. Je couine dans la surprise et lève la tête, les optiques larges. Là, mon Opi me regarde, légèrement fatigué de la mauvaise recharge mais me donne tout de même son beau sourire du matin. Je chirp dans la joie à la vue de lui. Je pose mes servos à plats, et tente de me redresser pour le saluer. Un grognement sous moi m'interrompit dans mon mouvement. Opi rigole de ma situation !

"Laisse-moi t'aider sweetspark." Une voix de baryton me dit. Opi me regarde avec ses optiques bleus profonds et avec un coup du servo, se redresse me plaquant contre son châssis. Je glapis doucement, mes systèmes pas entièrement opérationnels encore.  
>Opi m'assoit sur ses genoux, un servo tenant mon dos. Je relève la tête vers lui, les optiques le scrutant du regard. Il soulève lentement un servo et en sorti l'aiguille d'alimentation. Mes optiques vont larges quand je comprends qu'il va me nourrir. Je siffle dans la joie et tape dans mes servos dans la joie de recevoir mon energon. Opi gloussa à mon acte mignon.<br>Il approcha son poignet vers moi en signe de remplissage du réservoir que je pris avec grâce et faim.

"Ne boit pas trop vite, tu vas régurgiter sinon." J'entends faiblement la voix d'Opi qui est pleine d'adorations mais aussi de craintes.  
>Après un Breem, je sens mon réservoir plein et le petit symbole du réservoir dans mon CPU s'éteint enfin. Opi range son poignet puis pose deux chiffres le long de mon cou, frottant les câbles sensibles se trouvant à cet endroit. Je souffle dans le contentement. Opi me souleva à nouveau contre son châssis puis marcha en direction de la porte.<p>

POV Optimus

Je sors lentement de ma charge par un petit chatouillement au niveau du cou. Qu'est-ce ? J'allume une optique pour connaître la gêne. Mon sourire s'agrandit en observant Moonlight jouer avec mon armure, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Je fronce légèrement les crêtes optiques en ressentant la douleur dans le lien. Un étincelant ne devrait pas ressentir cela à un si jeune âge. Soudain, la petite tourne la tête et m'accueillit avec un chirp des plus adorables. Le lien est maintenant inondé de sentiment de joie. Je regarde avec amour la petite essayant de se redresser pour mieux me regarder. Je lui souris puis pose un servo au-dessus d'elle, "laisse-moi t'aider sweetspark". Je me redresse lentement en gardant la petite contre mon châssis, près de mon étincelle. J'ouvre mon poignet et lui présente le tube que Ratchet m'avait débloqué. La petite cria de joie à son nouveau repas.

Je me laisse sourire en la regardant boire avec appétit. Avec cette guerre je n'ai jamais pensé avoir des étincelants mais voyant Moonlight, cette adorable petite, je ne peux y remédier.  
>"Ne boit pas trop vite, tu vas régurgiter sinon." Je lui dis doucement dans une tentative de la ralentir. Elle semble m'ignorer mais continue de me regarder joyeusement.<p>

Je la vois finir lentement son repas, trop rapidement à mon goût. Je retire mon poignet puis pose deux de mes chiffres sur les câbles de son cou dans une tentative de faire descendre le liquide dans son réservoir.  
>Je passe un chiffre sur ma tempe, activant la communication interne tout en gardant une optique sur Moonlight,<p>

**.: jazz, je souhaiterais que tu me trouve Sunray et que tu l'emmène dans le bureau des communications:.**  
><strong>...<br>.:Monsieur ! Oui tout de suite monsieur !:.**

La voix joyeuse de Jazz résonna dans mes récepteurs audios.  
>Je secoue la tête dans l'amusement à son comportement déplacé. Je me redresse avec Moonlight puis me dirige vers le bureau des communications, plus curieux que jamais.<p>

{==bureau des communications==}

POV Normal

Air Raid tapait sur son ordinateur les dernières données enregistrées du vaisseau Vangelis. Il fronça les crêtes optiques en repensant au crash supposé de ce navire. Comment ont-ils pu se faire avoir de la sorte ? Si ses souvenirs sont bons, la plupart des robots à bord étaient connus pour leur force et leur intelligence.

Il se pencha plus loin dans son siège, les bras croisés sur son châssis. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun moyen d'empêcher cela ? A moins que … Les optiques d'Air Raid s'élargirent. Et s'il y avait un traître parmi les passagers ? Quelqu'un qui avait envoyé les coordonnés du vaisseau aux Decepticons ou même réussi à activer le missile depuis le Vangelis ?

"Hey Air Raid, ça va ?" Une grosse voix bourrue interrompit ses pensées. Air Raid leva les optiques vers la source du bruit, un rictus sur ses plaques de visage. Il regarda fixement le lourd robot assit à une table au centre de la pièce. Celui-ci ricana à l'étrange expression du robot blanc et rouge tout en prenant une bouffée de son cigare.

"Tu devrais aller voir Ratchet pour un check-up, tu es bien trop sérieux ! Tu dois avoir un virus dans ton CPU" Hound rigola à sa propre blague tandis qu'Air Raid roula ses optiques au comportement déplacé de son ami. Le gros robot vert rouillé s'essuya les optiques en gloussant sur le point de perdre son précieux cigare.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les deux robots dans la pièce, et un court robot argent entra sans ménagement. "Yo les gars" Jazz marcha en direction de la table et prit un siège posant ses pedes sur le bord de la table.

Hound s'apprêtait à réprimander Jazz lorsqu'il vit du coin de ses optiques une fembot jaune frêle entrer avec timidité dans la salle. Elle s'avança lentement au côté de Jazz, les servos croisés devant elle. Air Raid se releva de son siège et se rapprocha de la fembot.

Il lui tendit un servo, "ma désignation est Air Raid. Quelle est la vôtre ? " La femme ouvrit la bouche mais Jazz la devança. "Son nom est Sunray et elle est déjà réservée au patron bot." Sunray sentit ses plaques de joues brûler dans l'embarras. Air Raid avala puis enleva son servo, clairement mal à l'aise.

"Je vous en prie, prenez place ne rester pas debout." Il désigna une chaise vide à côté de Hound. Sunray acquis timidement puis prit une place entre Hound et Jazz. Air Raid retourna sur son siège auprès de l'ordinateur, reprenant ses pensées d'avant.

Jazz regarda autour de la salle d'un œil critique et ennuyé. Son regard retomba sur la fembot Sunray qui n'avait pas bougée de sa chaise. Il sourit puis sa visière s'éclaircit, "alors, pour quand le collage étincelle ? " sa question entraîna une quinte de toux nerveuse de la part de Hound et un soupir exaspérer d'Air Raid.

Sunray rougit encore plus à cette déclaration. Collage ? Non. "Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur" Elle resserra ses chiffres sous la table sous la colère. "D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ça soit de votre entreprise. " Hound gloussa, "j'aime bien cette petite ! "Pour prouver son point, il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de la jeune Autobot gagnant un sourire enchanté de sa part.

Jazz roula des optiques derrière sa visière. Bon, il doit trouver une autre âme à torturer sous ses questions embarrassantes. Ah ! Un bon candidat de couleur blanc et rouge. "Hey Air Raid, ne réfléchit pas trop, ton CPU n'est pas habituer à tant d'informations" Hound se remit à rire tandis que Sunray sourit timidement en regardant entre Jazz et Air Raid.

Air Raid se raidit, puis soudain, il se retourna avec son siège, le regard perplexe. Jazz sourit méchamment au mech blanc et rouge, attendant avec impatience sa colère. Air Raid sourit doucement en hochant la tête, "Et toi Jazz, fait attention ! Ta bouche est plus grande que ta taille." Il sourit encore plus, clairement fier de lui. Hound tomba dans une immense hilarité et Sunray se mit à rire en pointant du chiffre à Jazz.

Jazz grogna dans la colère. Il déteste qu'on se moque de lui sur sa taille. Il regarda les deux robots entrain de rires et Air Raid le regarder avec ce maudit sourire ! "Elle est très bonne celle-là Air Raid ! Je pensais que tu avais un virus mais je me suis trompé ! " Hound s'esclaffa entre deux rires. Sunray couvrit sa bouche avec un servo dans une tentative de calmer ses rires.

Le mech argenté grogna encore plus fort puis il se leva d'un bond, "et toi le gros lourdaud arrête de rire tu vas avaler ton cigare ! " la salle retomba dans le silence et des optiques choquées regardèrent à Jazz. Il sourit avec fierté puis se rassit, les bras croisés sur son châssis. Hound activa ses mitraillettes et les pointa au mech argent. "De quoi tu m'a traité ?! " Air Raid se releva de son siège les servos devant lui en signent de paix, "Hey ! On va se calmer ! "

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Optimus entra dans la pièce. Ses optiques se posèrent sur la scène devant lui, "que ce passe-t-il ici ? " Il regarda chaque robot avec intérêt. Jazz et Hound se faisaient face avec leurs armes activées tandis qu'Air Raid tentait de les séparer. Puis il regarda Sunray qui était sagement assise sur sa chaise, un sourire en place. Il hocha la tête à elle dans un signe silencieux de reconnaissance. Elle fit de même.

"Rien patron bot, juste une petite confrontation. Cela ne se reproduira plus." Hound grogna les derniers mots à Jazz. Optimus secoua la tête. Jamais ses deux-là ne vont s'entendre !

Le commandant se redressa, faisant ressortir son châssis dans une touche de «leadership»,

"Je vous prierais de quitter la pièce. Je souhaiterais parler seul à Sunray."

Air Raid et Hound se regardèrent dans la confusion puis haussèrent les épaules tout en partant en direction de la porte. Jazz regarda son chef avec un sourire espiègle. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais ne partit pas avant d'avoir fait un clin d'œil à Sunray, la faisant à nouveau rougir.

"Je m'excuse pour le comportement déplacé de mes hommes." Déclara Optimus avec un léger embarras. Sunray ricana doucement, "Ce n'est pas grave, je les apprécie." Le mech rouge et bleu sourit. Cette fembot est des plus étonnantes.

Optimus s'assit à l'une des chaises autour de la table directement en face avec Sunray. Quelques kliks passèrent dans un silence maladroit. Un léger rebond du fin fond du châssis d'Optimus brisa cet inconfort. Sunray regarda surpris tandis qu'Optimus toussota dans son poing.

"Moonlight est avec moi mais il semblerait qu'elle souhaiterait vous voir" il ouvrit son châssis en deux révélant ainsi son étincelle puis une petite ouverture à gauche qui révéla un étincelant curieux. Il passa un servo dans sa cale et y sortit Moonlight qui couina dans la joie d'être libérée. Optimus referma son châssis puis la posa sur le rebord de la table en faisant bien attention qu'elle ne tombe pas. La petite regarda autour d'elle dans la curiosité totale. Quel est cet étrange endroit ?

Moonlight regarda son Opi et cria dans son langage étincelant tentant de faire passer un message au plus ancien. "Elle est curieuse de son nouvel environnement et souhaite connaître plus de détails." Sunray expliqua dans une voix calme. L'étincelant cria de surprise et tourna sa tête vers la source de la voix. C'est la femme jaune ! Elle chirpa puis tendit ses petits servos vers la fembot assise de l'autre côter de la table.

Sunray rigola en récoltant la petite impatiente. Elle la berça contre son châssis directement au-dessus de son étincelle vrombissante. Moonlight ne tarda pas à se calmer et regarder ses environs, ses petits chiffres se contracter dans la concentration.

Optimus regarda surpris à ce qu'il venait de ce passé. "C-comment avez-vous fait ? " Il demanda incertain. Sunray gloussa, un chiffre caressant la tête de la petite dans ces bras, "les étincelants adore entendre les pulsations d'un Spark. C'est la sensation la plus calme et cela leur donne un sentiment de protection qui apaise leur système." Elle dit pensivement en repensant à son jeune mech entrain de recharger dans ses quartiers.

"Vous avez beaucoup d'expérience avec les jeunes étincelants. " la voix grave d'Optimus rebondit dans les murs de la pièce. Il sourit légèrement mais son sourire s'effaça en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. "Sunray, comment avez-vous retrouvé Moonlight la nuit dernière ? "

La fembot jaune poussa un soupir de ses évents, le visage perdu dans ses pensées. Elle repensa à la veille, ce qui la fait sourire. "Eh bien, je me dirigeais vers la salle de réapprovisionnement pour remplir mes réservoirs d'energon-

**Flashback**

POV Sunray

_Aïe ! Ce maudit réservoir qui se vide si vite ! Je grogne dans l'exaspération. Je me dirige précipitamment vers la salle de réapprovisionnement en espérant faire vite pour nourrir mon petit mech qui attend mon retour avec impatience ! Je secoue la tête et pousse un soupir. Il grandit si vite. Je sens mon lien s'ouvrir et des sentiments d'impatience mon inondée. Oui oui ! Je me dépêche._

_Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs de la base avec un seul objectif en tête. Je m'apprêtais à tourner dans un autre couloir lorsque j'entendis un petit cri paniqué. Hum ? Je m'arrête et me retourne lentement, regardant dans les couloirs sombres et vides. Je hausse les épaules. Cela doit être mon CPU qui réagit à ma faim ! Je glousse à ma stupidité._

_Je commence à me retourner lorsqu'un nouveau cri plus persistent résonna dans les couloirs. Cette fois, ce n'était pas mon imagination ! Je marche lentement en direction du mystérieux bruit en plaçant un pede devant l'autre le plus discrètement possible. Je règle mes optiques de façon à ce qu'elles s'habituent à la noirceur du couloir. Une fois cela fait, je crie dans la surprise en découvrant l'auteur du bruit ! _

_Là, assis sur le sol devant moi, deux petites optiques bleues lumineuses._ _" Moonlight ! "_

_Je m'accroupis lentement devant elle en faisant attention à ne pas l'effrayer. Au contraire, elle semblait être calme et sans peur. Je la vois penchée sa petite tête sur le coter et j'entendis un faible gazouillis provenant de son vocaliser. Je la ramasse doucement et la serre à mon châssis, contre mon Spark. _

_"Ne t'inquiète pas sweetspark, je vais te ramener à Optimus. " A cela, la petite cria de joie et se mit à pleurer doucement en entendant la désignation de son créateur. La pauvre ! Toute seule dans ce couloir depuis surement un bon moment … Mais comment a-t-elle atterrit là ?!_

_Je la berce dans mes bras en direction de la salle de réapprovisionnement, un froncement de mes crêtes optiques dans la réflexion. Je vais lui donner un peu d'energon et après je la rendrais au chef des Autobots qui doit être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est !_

Fin flashback

POV Normal

-puis c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrées dans la salle de réapprovisionnement." Sunray finit son histoire en baissant les optiques sur l'étincelant en recharge dans ses bras. Optimus regarda sceptique. Il va falloir qu'il découvre comment elle est sortie de ses quartiers !

Il se releva de sa chaise, les servos en poing à ses coter. "Je vous remercie Sunray, je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. " Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il regarda avec amour et fierté sa petite Moonlight endormie perché dans les bras de la fembot. Au fond de son Spark, il sentit une légère piqure de jalousie en voyant avec quelle maitrise elle arrivait à calmer son étincelant.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas causant la fembot jaune à glapir de surprise et l'étincelant à hurler de peur. Un mech vert avec des hélices entra dans la pièce, les optiques larges.

"Monsieur ! Nous avons des informations importantes à vous transmettre concernant le vaisseau Vangelis et les Decepticons ! " Springer dit dans un souffle. Il regarda brièvement à la femme et à l'étincelant avant de revenir dans l'optique de son supérieur. Optimus hocha la tête, le regard sombre. "Très bien, je serais là dans un Breem." Avec cela dit, Springer décolla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"Sunray, je souhaiterais que vous gardiez ma petite Moonlight le temps de la réunion. " Sunray hocha la tête, ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Moonlight gémissait encore dans le châssis de la fembot mais en entendent son Opiluk et les sentiments mitigés dans son lien, elle tourna la tête, les optiques larmoyantes. Elle leva ses deux petits bras vers son Opi dans un signe silencieux de ramassage.

Optimus regarda fixement son étincelant, sans aucune émotion sur ses plaques de visage. "Je reviendrais Moonlight." Il tourna son regard vers Sunray puis lui hocha la tête dans un signe de remerciement. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

"Shhh tout va bien se passer. " Sunray tentait d'apaiser les pleurs de la petite, mais en vain. Moonlight regarda la porte ouverte où son Opi venait de sortir, la laissant derrière, encore une fois. Elle gémit et tira dans son lien créateur espérant trouver autre chose que du vide, le même vide que la fameuse nuit où elle a tout perdu. Elle tira une dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, une touche d'amour l'accueillit. Elle renifla puis reposa sa tête sur le châssis de la fembot, écoutant les pulsations de son Spark. Elle avait peur et voulait son Opiluk avec elle !

"Opi …"

A suivre …

Alors ? Aimez-vous ? Avis ! :D


End file.
